Ombre et poussière
by Ekaterin
Summary: Maximus, sur le point de s'enfuir à Ostie pour rallier l'armée et marcher contre l'empereur, est arrêté au dernier moment par la garde prétorienne. Ça, c'est le film. Mais que se passerait-il s'il parvenait à poursuivre son coup d'état ?
1. Chapter 1

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je sais, je sais, vous allez m'en vouloir… J'ai deux fanfictions inachevées sur les bras et voilà que j'en commence une troisième… Si vous saviez ! J'ai aussi un roman inachevé sur les bras, sauf que lui je dois le livrer à mon éditeur à date fixe et qu'il n'avance pas du tout ! Aaaargh ! Trop de choses, trop d'envies, et pas le temps (ou trop) pour tout faire ! _

_Il n'empêche… Quand on a une crise d'écriture comme celle que j'ai en ce moment avec cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai revu « Gladiator » et que l'histoire m'a de nouveau complètement tapé dans l'œil, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que d'écrire ! J'ai beau reculer l'échéance, me frustrer en me disant que je ne m'autoriserai à l'écrire que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec mes autres projets, ça ne marche pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Alors, c'est fini, je ne résiste plus._

_Voilà donc une nouvelle fic (plus courte que les deux autres, et donc plus facile à terminer théoriquement). Je vous jure que je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de livrer mon roman en (octobre 2011) pour pouvoir me consacrer à nouveau à « La renaissance de Pemberley » et à « De griffes et de crocs » qui attendent dans un coin depuis deux ans que je veuille bien m'occuper d'elles._

_Pour en revenir à « Gladiator », je ne vis que de ça depuis quelques semaines. J'en mange... Je connais déjà le DVD par cœur, y compris les scènes coupées. J'ai survolé les fics qui ont été faites sur le sujet, j'en ai lu quelques unes, et je me suis rendue compte que personne n'avait encore traité le sujet suivant : que ce serait-il passé si le complot fomenté par Maximus contre l'empereur avait fonctionné ? C'est donc la piste que je voudrais suivre maintenant (j'ai beau en avoir exploré quelques unes, c'est vraiment celle qui me revient toujours). Et, comme il se doit, je vais y ajouter une Amazone de plus (parce que j'aime ça, les Amazones, j'en mets dans toutes mes histoires et je ne m'en lasse toujours pas)._

_Bonne lecture ! Et patientez encore un peu pour les deux autres fics (si vous en êtes capable, pauvres de vous), je vous reviens bientôt ! Promis, juré !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Deuxième mot de l'auteur :<span>_

_Cette fois, le roman est achevé et livré, et j'ai plus de temps pour me pencher sur mes fanfictions en cours… Ma folie Gladiateur ne m'a pas encore quittée, j'adore cet univers ! Alors j'en profite pour finir cette histoire tant que l'envie et l'inspiration sont là (d'autant que ce que je veux raconter n'est pas si long, je connais déjà la fin ! J'en profite pour réviser mes chapitres et y reformuler quelques petites choses._

_Après ça, je me pencherai sur mes deux autres fanfics en attente… Bon, j'ai tout l'hiver devant moi, ça devrait être faisable !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Maximus déboucha du tunnel, l'air humide de la nuit lui frappa les narines. Il avait abandonné sa torche derrière lui et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière froide de la lune qui éclairait faiblement le paysage. Le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté depuis l'école des gladiateurs débouchait près d'une des portes de la ville, dans un véritable goulot d'étranglement envahi de broussailles, entre deux hautes falaises. L'endroit parfait pour un guet-apens, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.<p>

Il aperçut bientôt la silhouette à cheval de Cicéron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, mais son instinct de soldat l'empêcha de se précipiter. Méfiant, il se dissimula derrière d'un fourré et siffla doucement pour attirer l'attention de son aide de camp. Aussitôt, la silhouette sur le cheval tourna la tête.

_ Maximus ! cria-t-il.

Cicéron n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le cheval, pris de panique, s'échappa au galop, abandonnant son cavalier, auquel on avait lié les mains et au cou duquel on avait passé une corde. Sans son appui, le corps de l'aide de camp se mit à pendre dans le vide, agitant les jambes en un effort aussi désespéré qu'inutile pour trouver un appui.

C'était un traquenard, Maximus l'avait déjà compris. Mais en voyant son compagnon s'agiter misérablement au bout de sa corde, il cessa de réfléchir et se précipitant en hurlant vers lui pour tenter de le retenir.

Il était déjà trop tard. Le malheureux aide de camp n'eut que le temps de murmurer quelques mots d'excuse étranglés : une volée de flèches s'était abattue sur lui et l'avait transpercé. À peine avait-il rendu l'âme qu'une horde de cavaliers dévalait dans le détroit par la droite et la gauche, tandis qu'une impressionnante rangée d'archers se montrait sur les hauteurs. Pour arrêter le plus grand gladiateur de Rome, on n'avait pas lésiné sur les effectifs…

Maximus, impuissant, laissa retomber le corps inerte de son ami; il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant une issue, et par réflexe il tira son glaive. Mais son arme lui parut soudain dérisoire. Il n'avait qu'elle pour lutter contre la quarantaine de soldats de la garde prétorienne qui fondaient sur lui à cheval. Il n'était pas de taille. Le complot qu'il avait voulu mettre sur pied mourait déjà dans l'œuf et lui-même ne tarderait pas à rejoindre l'autre monde…

Soudain, une silhouette jaillit des fourrés tout près de lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna sur le côté sans que Maximus, éberlué, ait le temps de réagir. Une seconde plus tard, la silhouette se retournait, lui faisait un croc-en-jambe et Maximus s'étalait de tout son long dans la poussière.

_ Rampe ! lui intima l'inconnu.

Alors que Maximus cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui se passait, son corps réagit instinctivement à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Entraîné par des années de combat, il se mit aussitôt à ramper sur le sol, cherchant le pied des bosquets pour se fondre dans l'ombre et éviter les faibles espaces encore éclairés par la lune.

Les cavaliers de la garde prétorienne, qui arrivaient sur place, n'avaient que quelques secondes de retard. Ce fut suffisant. Du haut de leur rempart, les archers avaient pu suivre la scène, mais avec la distance et les ombres floues de la nuit, ils furent incapables de pointer l'endroit exact où le fugitif et son sauveur inconnu avaient disparu. Des cris furent échangés de part et d'autre. Décontenancés, les capitaines criaient des ordres et tentaient de se réorganiser, mais avec le grand nombre de soldats et de chevaux excités, la confusion régna pendant plusieurs minutes.

Maximus ne se rendrait compte que bien plus tard à quel point tout s'était joué sur ces quelques instants. Si les gardes étaient arrivés à peine plus tôt, ou n'avaient pas perdu de précieuses secondes à maîtriser leurs chevaux et à demander l'aide des archers pour orienter leurs recherches, il ne leur aurait pas échappé.

Devant lui, l'inconnu s'était redressé. Il courait, à présent, courbé en deux, louvoyant avec adresse entre les buissons. Maximus suivait, l'épée à la main. Un ultime réflexe l'empêcha d'embrocher son camarade lorsque celui-ci stoppa brusquement devant lui.

_ Reste là ! Ne bouge pas ! chuchota l'homme en le poussant au sol, entre les racines d'un arbre.

Sans attendre de réponse, la silhouette disparut dans les broussailles, aussi rapide et silencieuse qu'un fantôme. C'est à peine si les branches frémirent sur son passage. Si Maximus lui-même avait du mal à le voir, il était tout simplement impossible que les soldats, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, perçoivent quoi que ce soit.

Le gladiateur reprit courage. Grâce à cette aide inespérée, il avait peut-être maintenant une mince chance de s'en sortir, mais il se savait vulnérable et désorienté, dans ce lieu inconnu qui fourmillait de soldats. Il ne pouvait compter que sur l'aide de l'inconnu, et c'est pourquoi il se tapit au sol et obéit : il ne bougea plus. Immobile dans le noir, avec son armure sombre et mate, il pouvait espérer passer inaperçu.

Bientôt, alors que les gardes prétoriens reprenaient le contrôle et s'apprêtaient à ratisser toute la zone pour dénicher les fugitifs, Maximus entendit des cris de ralliement à une extrémité du détroit. Il eut un sourire. C'était une manœuvre de diversion toute simple, mais elle sembla provoquer l'effet escompté puisque plusieurs soldats s'éloignèrent, tandis que quelques autres restaient en place pour garder soigneusement les deux entrées du détroit. Maximus, toujours aplati sur le sol, ne devait d'ailleurs pas se trouver bien loin : de sa cachette, il pouvait entendre leurs chevaux piaffer et piétiner nerveusement le sol.

Soudain, il y eut un son étouffé et la chute d'un corps sur le sol. L'oreille aux aguets, Maximus reconnut le cliquetis des étriers, le cheval qui se prend son élan sous l'impulsion d'un coup de talon bien placé. Il avait déjà compris, et, sans quitter pour autant l'abri de l'arbre, il se ramassa sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir.

Des cris d'alerte. Un galop.

Le cheval partit d'abord dans la direction opposée, autant pour faire diversion que pour prendre le temps d'amorcer un demi-tour avant de foncer vers la sortie du goulot d'étranglement.

Et de cueillir Maximus au passage.

L'inconnu n'avait pas eu besoin de lui donner de nouvel ordre. Le général avait sauté en croupe sans perdre un instant et sans ralentir l'élan du cheval qui prenait déjà de la vitesse.

Les autres soldats qui gardaient la sortie avaient réagi à un stupide réflexe : ils étaient partis à la poursuite du cavalier inconnu et se trouvaient donc maintenant derrière lui.

Droit devant, la voie était libre.

* * *

><p>Aidé par l'effet de surprise, le cheval avait eut le temps de prendre un peu d'avance sur les soldats. Mais avec deux hommes sur son dos, cela ne durerait pas. L'inconnu devait s'en douter, car ils ne firent que quelques centaines de mètres. Au détour d'un mur d'enceinte de la ville, il jeta par-dessus son épaule :<p>

_ Saute !

Maximus obéit sans réfléchir. Une fois de plus, il roula dans les buissons qui bordaient la route, ne devant qu'à son corps bien entraîné de tomber sans se faire le moindre mal. Il se releva juste à temps pour voir l'inconnu faire de même, un peu plus loin. À la faveur de la lumière blafarde de la lune, il avait même vu l'homme griffer l'encolure de l'animal d'un coup de lame bien placé. La pauvre bête hennit de douleur et de panique et, allégée de ses deux cavaliers, elle fila ventre à terre. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de galoper de sitôt.

Il était temps, d'ailleurs. Les gardes prétoriens déboulaient déjà à l'angle du mur d'enceinte et Maximus s'écrasa dans les fourrés. Il attendit que la troupe s'éloigne à la poursuite du cheval emballé pour pouvoir se relever, mais d'autres gardes suivaient, on criait, on s'interpellait... Il valait mieux ramper à nouveau et s'éloigner le plus possible de cette route. Par chance, la lune, capricieuse, décida à cet instant de se cacher derrière un nuage, offrant une noirceur bienvenue.

Maximus retrouva l'inconnu un peu plus loin, alors qu'il s'extirpait lui aussi des buissons.

_ Suis-moi, dit l'homme tout bas. J'ai des chevaux cachés pas loin d'ici.

Tous deux se dirigèrent furtivement vers un groupe de maisons où ils disparurent enfin pour de bon de la vue des soldats. Le gladiateur se mit à respirer un peu mieux, mais rien n'était encore gagné : ils étaient toujours à Rome, et la garde de Commode se trouvait partout.

Alors que les deux compagnons sautaient par-dessus un muret de pierres sèches, Maximus laissa échapper une exclamation. La lune avait fait une furtive apparition, frappant de plein fouet le visage de l'inconnu.

_ Mais… Tu es…

L'inconnu le regarda, sans la moindre surprise.

_ Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il simplement, sans donner plus d'explications.

Puis il se remit en route, guidant toujours Maximus. Ce dernier, stupéfait, mit quelques instants à lui emboîter le pas.

L'inconnu n'en était pas un... Maximus le connaissait. Ou plutôt, il la connaissait. Cette femme, qui était apparue à l'instant exact où il en avait eu besoin, l'avait entraîné sans ménagement dans les buissons et l'y avait caché, avait abattu un garde prétorien pour lui voler son cheval et s'apprêtait maintenant à lui fournir les chevaux qu'il avait réclamé pour aller à Ostie, cette femme était celle qu'il avait vue dans l'ombre de Lucilla. Une de ses suivantes, ou – plus probablement – une de ses esclaves.

Lorsqu'on était la sœur de l'empereur et la mère de l'héritier du trône, on ne se promenait pas seule la nuit dans les rues de Rome et Maximus se souvenait avoir aperçu cette jeune inconnue, dans l'ombre, la première fois que Lucilla était venue le trouver à l'école de gladiateurs de Proximo. La seconde fois, lors de l'entretien discret avec le sénateur Gracchus, c'était elle, encore, qui avait assisté en silence à toute la scène et avait ensuite emboîté le pas à sa maîtresse en abandonnant nonchalamment, sur la table près de laquelle était assis Maximus, ce petit pot d'onguent qui avait fait tant de bien à ses muscles endoloris. Enfin, la veille au soir, lorsque Luccilla était venue prévenir Maximus que le sénateur avait été arrêté et qu'il fallait précipiter le départ, l'inconnue était encore là.

Dévouée, muette, aussi transparente qu'un fantôme, elle avait assisté depuis le début à l'échafaudage du plan pour renverser Commode. À présent, loin du palais auquel elle appartenait, elle avançait devant lui d'un pas léger, silencieuse et alerte comme une jeune chouette, mais le poignard à la main, prête à frapper.

Et c'était à elle que Maximus devait de n'être pas encore mort.

Finalement, après avoir contourné plusieurs maisons et traversé quelques enclos vides, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte d'une étable. À l'intérieur, parmi quelques bêtes de trait et deux ou trois poules mécontentes d'être réveillées, se trouvaient deux chevaux harnachés, prêts à partir.

_ J'ai prévu des couvertures et de quoi manger, dit la jeune femme. Nous partirons en laissant les chevaux au pas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En marchant toute la nuit et en galopant demain, nous serons à Ostie dans deux jours.

_ Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Oui, tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide. Et puis, je ne peux pas rentrer au palais pour le moment.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Dans l'étable plongée dans le noir, à l'abri des regards, ils ne risquaient rien et elle se détendit en peu. Elle devait bien connaître les lieux, car elle se dirigea sans peine dans le noir et alla se laver les mains et le visage dans un bac plein d'eau qui se trouvait dans un coin. Puis elle s'expliqua enfin.

_ Lucilla ignore encore que je suis ici, dit-elle. Elle doit penser que le complot est terminé, que tu es déjà mort.

_ Ce n'est pas elle qui t'envoie ?

_ Non. J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et l'empereur et j'ai compris qu'il avait tout découvert. J'ai dû faire vite.

_ Mais… personne ne t'a aidée ? Tu as préparé les chevaux et tu es venue m'attendre en sachant que l'empereur avait envoyé ses gardes ? Où est Gracchus ?

_ En prison. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle ajouta en baissant le ton :

_ Je suis désolée pour ton ami. Je ne pouvais pas le prévenir. C'est tout juste si j'ai eu le temps de préparer ces chevaux et de venir te trouver.

Maxime baissa la tête. Le visage sclérosé de Cicéron, étranglé par la corde, passa devant ses yeux. Un fidèle soldat de plus sacrifié pour la sécurité de Rome.

_ Partons, maintenant, ajouta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers un des chevaux. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici et risquer de rencontrer la garde.

_ Attends ! interrompit Maximus. Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

_ Indira.

Elle prit son cheval par la bride et sortit sans ajouter un mot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelée Indira. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce nom, mais c'est celui qui m'est venu en tête tout seul au moment où j'imaginais cette histoire. Depuis, j'ai été incapable de lui trouver un autre nom : c'est Indira qui lui colle à la peau, quoi que je veuille bien en penser…_

_Je suis consciente d'écrire une pure fanfiction, c'est-à-dire de vous balancer en plein milieu de l'histoire sans prévenir, sans prendre la peine de rappeler ce qui se passe dans le film. Il faut dire que je l'ai tellement en tête en ce moment que ça me paraît superflu, mais je suis consciente qu'il n'est plus aussi frais dans la mémoire de tout le monde._

_Pour info, rappelons simplement que le général Maximus, commandant des armées du Nord et fidèle serviteur de l'empereur Marc-Aurèle, a tout perdu. Commode, le fils de Marc-Aurèle, a succédé à son père après l'avoir assassiné. Pour s'assurer d'avoir le champ libre, il a fait massacrer la femme et le fils de Maximus et tenté de le faire disparaître lui aussi. Échappant de peu à la mort, Maximus, dévasté par la perte de sa famille, est emmené comme esclave, devient gladiateur et revient à Rome, bien décidé à gagner le cœur des foules pour pouvoir approcher l'empereur… et se venger. Parallèlement, Lucilla, sœur de Commode, et différents sénateurs qui complotent pour renverser cet empereur tyrannique et incompétent, voient en Maximus l'instrument tout trouvé. Ensemble, ils projettent un coup d'état, Maximus proposant de s'échapper de Rome pour reprendre la tête de son armée – qui lui est restée fidèle – et revenir renverser l'empereur. C'est là que mon histoire prend la relève._

_J'ai introduit Indira dans certaines scènes du film (toutes celles avec Lucilla, en fait) donc elle n'est pas une totale inconnue pour Maximus, bien qu'ils n'ont jamais eus de contact direct. J'avais même développé une jolie scène où elle lui offrait un pot d'onguent pour soigner ses blessures après un combat dans l'arène, mais je pense que je ne l'écrirai pas : cette fic doit sortir de ma tête très vite, alors je vais au plus pressé. Peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dans de la réécriture pour fignoler tout ça._

* * *

><p>Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain, sans jamais dormir. Ils ménageaient leurs chevaux, les faisant aller au pas le plus souvent, marchant auprès d'eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes trop épuisés. Indira avait réussi à voler dans les cuisines du palais un peu de pain, quelques fruits et de la viande séchée, qu'ils mangèrent en route. Leurs réserves n'étaient pas énormes, mais suffisantes pour le moment.<p>

À présent, Commode devait être au courant que sa tentative pour arrêter Maximus avait échoué une fois de plus. Le gladiateur et son étrange compagne devaient faire vite pour rejoindre l'armée, car si les gardes prétoriens parvenaient à Ostie avant eux, ils pourraient empêcher le général de reprendre le contrôle de son armée. Ils évitaient donc les grandes routes en coupant à travers bois, ce qui les ralentissait, mais rendait leur voyage plus sûr, et ils essayaient de compenser leur lenteur en ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Indira n'était pas une compagne de voyage très loquace. Elle connaissait visiblement Rome comme si elle y avait toujours vécu, mais une fois sortie de la ville elle ne se repérait plus. À l'inverse, Maximus était plus à l'aise dans les campagnes et se fiait entièrement à son excellent sens de l'orientation. Ce fut donc lui qui prit naturellement la tête de leur étrange convoi, laissant la jeune femme le suivre comme l'avaient fait avant elle les milliers de soldats qu'il avait menés à la guerre.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la fin de cette première journée. Le soleil était encore haut, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus et les chevaux avaient besoin de repos plus encore que les hommes. Ils étaient éreintés, mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à parcourir près des deux tiers du chemin qui les séparait du campement de l'armée.

_ Ne fais pas de feu, dit Maximus à la jeune femme, alors qu'ils mettaient pied à terre. On nous repèrerait à des kilomètres.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Aussi efficace qu'un soldat en campagne, elle détacha la selle, les couvertures et le peu de matériel que portait son cheval. Puis elle le bouchonna soigneusement avec une poignée de feuilles et d'herbes, lui retira son mors et lui laissa une longue bride pour qu'il puisse brouter. La pauvre bête, affamée, ne demandait que ça.

Alors que Maximus faisait de même avec sa propre monture, Indira dressa le campement de fortune qui serait le leur pour la nuit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une région montagneuse, sous le couvert des arbres mais tout proche d'un petit lac. Indira remplit les gourdes, sortit ce qui leur restait de nourriture et alors que Maximus, assis sur un large rocher, prenait le temps de manger sa part, elle prit le petit glaive qu'elle avait attaché à sa selle et s'enfonça dans la pinède.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec d'épaisses branches de sapin qu'elle entassa contre le monticule rocheux qui surplombait leur petit campement pour faire comme un matelas sur lequel elle étendit les couvertures. Maximus, aussi amusé qu'intrigué, la regardait faire. Elle allait à l'essentiel, ne s'épuisait pas en gestes inutiles et encore moins en paroles, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque tout fut prêt pour la nuit. Alors seulement elle mordit à belles dents dans un morceau de pain qu'elle engloutit sans même une gorgée d'eau pour le faire passer.

Étrangement, malgré la fatigue, la nervosité les tint éveillés jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière déclina sur le lac tout proche qu'Indira se dirigea vers le tapis de branches et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Maximus, lui, resta songeur encore un moment.

Demain, il serait à Ostie. S'il avait bel et bien devancé les soldats de Commode comme il l'espérait, il retrouverait ses hommes, devrait se défaire d'une façon ou d'une autre du général qu'on avait mis à leur tête, et reprendre sa place légitime. Puis, il marcherait sur Rome, anéantirait la garde prétorienne avec l'avantage du nombre, et renverserait l'empereur. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de sang à verser…

Ses ancêtres lui avaient appris à servir Rome, pas à renverser un empereur. Aussi cruel et tyrannique soit-il, Commode n'en était pas moins César, fils de Marc-Aurèle. Même parricide, il était l'empereur de Rome. Avait-il le droit, lui, Maximus, d'en décider autrement ? De quel côté seraient les dieux, s'il l'affrontait en combat singulier, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps ? Ce duel d'homme à homme, pour venger sa femme et son fils assassiné, prenait une toute autre envergure lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il s'agissait de décapiter la tête de l'aigle romain…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui l'avaient harcelé toute la journée et qui ne trouveraient pas de réponse tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau face à son ennemi, Maximus se dirigea vers la couche de sapin. Il s'enroula étroitement dans sa couverture – pas assez chaude, malheureusement – et s'allongea près d'Indira, qui s'était roulée en boule de son côté. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts dans la pénombre et regardaient fixement dans le vide. Elle ne dormait pas.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Maximus doucement.

Un vague signe de tête fut sa seule réponse. Le frisson qui parcourut le corps de la jeune femme s'exprima pour elle.

_ Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il encore.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait remonté sa couverture le plus haut possible sous son menton, bien serrées entre ses doigts crispés, et qu'elle agitait nerveusement les jambes comme pour se réchauffer. Avec la noirceur et la proximité du lac, le froid était soudain tombé et la jeune femme était visiblement transie. Maximus, qui avait connu lui aussi les nuits glaciales où on ne parvient pas à fermer l'œil, réagit tout naturellement.

_ Viens, approche-toi. En se serrant, on se tiendra chaud.

Indira n'hésita qu'un court instant. Elle vint se lover contre Maximus, qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était glacée, mais il endura en se disant qu'elle se réchaufferait bientôt : si le confort était relatif, ils avaient tout de même plus chaud à deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se détendit, se serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Elle n'était déjà plus aussi froide.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Maximus ne répondit pas mais il poussa un long soupir. Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Il s'éveilla seul, grelottant sur la couche de sapin qui l'avait tout juste protégé de l'humidité du sol. Le soleil se levait, mais le lac était encore tout embrumé et les animaux du petit matin avaient déjà disparu. Un peu plus loin, les chevaux somnolaient paisiblement après avoir brouté pendant la moitié de la nuit.<p>

La forêt était tranquille, mais Indira n'était nulle part.

Se levant prestement, Maximus s'étira et entreprit de bouger un peu pour se réchauffer. Il fit le tour du camp, puis descendit jusqu'au bord du lac. C'est là qu'il entendit quelques clapotis lui indiquant que sa compagne de voyage n'était pas très loin, quelque part derrière un repli de végétation et de pierres, inaccessible par la rive.

Maudissant sa curiosité, mais incapable d'y résister, Maximus rebroussa chemin, escalada le petit monticule qui longeait le lac et glissa un œil de l'autre côté. La jeune femme était là, dans une sorte de crique, ses vêtements abandonnés sur le rivage. Elle lui tournait le dos, un bras sur sa tête pour retenir ses longs cheveux, et avançait dans l'eau glaciale sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle était magnifique.

Il resta là à la regarder pendant un moment. Puis il fit demi-tour et repartit discrètement vers le campement.

Lorsqu'Indira revint, les joues rougies par l'eau froide, Maximus avait levé le camp. Il avait brossé les chevaux et les avait harnachés, puis il avait éparpillé aux alentours les branches de sapin coupées pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Assis sur un rocher, il grignotait sa part du peu de nourriture qui leur restait.

La jeune femme, occupée à natter ses cheveux sur le côté, ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Elle avait toujours ce regard un peu distant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais elle ne s'éparpillait pas en paroles, et cela lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, malgré son air absent, aucun détail ne semblait lui échapper.

_ Tu as mal ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant le gladiateur grimacer légèrement alors qu'il finissait son repas et se levait de son rocher.

_ Ce n'est rien. Un coup que j'ai pris il y a quelques jours. La douleur se réveille un peu le matin, et puis ça passe.

Maximus était un soldat. Il avait enduré des choses bien plus terribles pendant ses années de campagne dans toutes les contrées de l'empire, et son corps s'était habitué à ces multiples petites douleurs qui le ponctuaient ici et là. C'était le lot de tous les hommes de combat, et ses joutes dans l'arène l'avaient rendu plus endurant encore. Indira, pourtant, avait froncé les sourcils.

_ Montre-moi, fit-elle.

Surpris, le général obéit et pointa, par l'échancrure de sa tunique, un endroit douloureux sur le flanc.

_ Mmm… fit Indira en découvrant une plaie qui commençait à s'infecter. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, mais commence par aller te laver.

_ Laisse, ce n'est rien, fit Maximus en haussant les épaules. Ça passera.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais peut-être pas sans une bonne fièvre. Et je te soupçonne d'en cacher bien d'autres comme celle-là. Enlève ta tunique, baigne-toi dans le lac et nettoie-moi tout ça. Ensuite je m'occuperai de toi et nous pourrons partir.

Le ton de la jeune femme n'admettait pas de réplique. Maximus, habitué aux esclaves muets qui se fondent dans les tapisseries et obéissent sans un mot, ne s'attendait pas à se faire ainsi dicter des ordres.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Et croisa son regard.

Elle avait des yeux très noirs, très profonds, où brillait une petite flamme agressive qui, en cet instant, semblait dire « Veux-tu vraiment t'obstiner dans cette direction ? ». Et voyant cela, Maximus, amusé plutôt que vaincu, abandonna la bataille. Il esquissa un demi-sourire, puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il déboucla sa ceinture, fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, la lui laissa dans les mains et s'éloigna vers le lac.

L'eau était glacée et ses muscles n'apprécièrent pas d'être aussi brutalement réveillés. Mais c'était agréable de se défaire de toute la poussière et la sueur accumulées pendant le voyage. Sans se préoccuper des milles petites piqûres douloureuses qui lui labouraient le corps, il se frotta consciencieusement et rinça ses multiples égratignures dans l'eau claire.

Lorsqu'il revint, ruisselant d'eau, vers le campement, Indira lui tendit une des couvertures pour qu'il s'essuie. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, elle l'observa sans mot dire, achevant de dévorer son maigre repas. Puis elle se dirigea vers son cheval, sortit un pot de terre d'une de ses sacoches, et revint vers lui.

_ Montre, dit-elle.

Debout, à demi-nu devant cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine, Maximus se laissa docilement examiner.

D'abord, elle ne fit que le regarder, tournant autour de lui pour chercher les plaies et les bosses qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Puis, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur sa peau. Elle avait des mains un peu froides, mais elles étaient fermes et elles savaient visiblement ce qu'elles cherchaient. Sans un mot, la jeune femme caressa certains muscles et appuya du bout du doigt ici ou là, appliquant quelques pressions bien placées qui arrachèrent à Maximus quelques gémissements étouffés, parfois de douleur, souvent de soulagement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon. Très vite, sa peau se mit à réagir, à anticiper le contact de ces mains féminines, frissonnant de plaisir quand les doigts se faisaient légers comme des plumes ou qu'une pression soulageait un endroit trop crispé. Son corps réagissait à la caresse, les muscles endurcis se détendaient et recommençaient peu à peu à fonctionner en souplesse, comme si la douleur n'avait jamais existé auparavant. La jeune femme fit jouer toutes les articulations, vérifia le délié des muscles et la gêne occasionnée par certaines blessures. Aucune n'était majeure. La balafre à l'épaule était refermée depuis longtemps et les essais de Maximus pour ôter son tatouage de la légion romaine avaient porté leurs fruits : la cicatrice était laide, mais on ne distinguait plus vraiment les chiffres romains qu'il avait effacés.

Finalement, la jeune femme ouvrit le pot d'onguent qu'elle avait apporté et en appliqua des couches généreuses sur les entailles et les plaies même les plus légères.

_ Il est temps de partir, souffla-t-elle.

Et Maximus, qui se serait laissé manipuler de cette façon pendant des heures, dut reprendre pied avec la réalité.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Et maintenant, un peu plus de viande autour du personnage d'Indira…_

_J'aime bien ces personnages d'esclaves de la Rome antique. Leur statut est très variable : ils pouvaient être la main d'œuvre bonne à crever à la tâche, les serviteurs muets qui se fondaient dans le décor, les confidents et les témoins de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de leurs maîtres… Certains grands philosophes pouvaient devenir les professeurs des jeunes Romains éduqués, tout en conservant malgré tout un statut d'esclave._

_Dans le film, il y a notamment une scène intéressante (qui apparaît dans les scènes coupées) où un autre des gladiateurs de Proximo se trouve être un scribe qui parle sept langues. Sauf qu'il finira à l'abattoir, puisqu'il va se faire tuer dès la première entrée des gladiateurs dans l'arène. « Certains sont là pour se battre, d'autres pour mourir. Toi, tu as besoin des deux » disait justement le marchand d'esclaves à Proximo._

_Alors je ne ferai pas de mon Indira une gladiatrice – faut pas pousser ! ;p – mais en revanche j'en ferai une esclave « haut de gamme », une « suivante », une « dame de compagnie », tout en gardant ce rapport de maîtresse à servante. Et puis, déjà, elle s'y connaît un peu en médecine, visiblement, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas une esclave insignifiante et qu'elle a été éduquée…_

* * *

><p>Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit plus impressionnant, vu de près. Dans l'arène, il avait eu vraiment fière allure, soulevé par les cris de la foule, bondissant à cheval avec légèreté, et suivi par ses compagnons d'armes avec une dévotion aveugle. Un seul combat lui avait valu les hurlements d'une foule en liesse, déjà toute acquise. Rome s'était trouvée un nouveau héros, autrement plus brillant que son propre empereur, à qui personne ne pouvait se fier.<p>

Ce soir-là, dans le caveau de l'école des gladiateurs, le héros glorieux n'était pourtant rien de plus qu'un homme enchaîné. Bien bâti, certes, mais sans rien de cet air de bête sauvage qui l'avait auréolé dans l'arène. Dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, on sentait une douleur profonde qui le rendait touchant bien plus que féroce. Mais Indira savait qu'il fallait se méfier, plus que tout, d'une bête blessée.

Elle avait tressailli lorsqu'il avait pris sa maîtresse à la gorge, et elle avait empoigné la lame qu'elle cachait toujours dans les replis de sa tunique, prête à bondir. Mais elle savait Lucilla bien trop intelligente pour se mettre réellement en danger et effectivement, l'homme n'avait pas serré les doigts. Alors Indira était restée dans l'ombre. Immobile. Attentive. Il n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence.

Et puis, il y avait eu la rencontre organisée avec Gracchus. Cette fois, quoique fatigué, Maximus avait repris confiance. Il n'était plus enchaîné, il avait cette attitude détendue de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre et qui attendent paisiblement de voir ce qu'on leur propose. Le plan qu'il avait échafaudé avec le sénateur avait réveillé une étincelle dans ses yeux et il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il reprenne le ton ferme de celui habitué à commander. Gracchus, malgré ses premières réserves, était conquis, Lucilla aussi. Et Indira avait plissé les yeux en observant cet homme qui, pour une fois, ne se comportait pas comme tous les autres. Il y avait en lui une sorte de noblesse d'âme qu'elle n'avait guère vue ailleurs que dans les yeux de Marc-Aurèle. Le général transparaissait sous le gladiateur, malgré la tunique sale et les joues mal rasées.

Et cette fois, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, il l'avait attrapée par le bras au moment où elle passait près de lui pour suivre sa maîtresse qui quittait la pièce. Le général l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? avait-il demandé tout bas.

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Un instant elle avait soutenu ce regard bleu, très calme, presque doux, puis elle s'était dégagée et avait rejoint Lucilla. Au passage, elle avait abandonné sur la table le petit pot d'onguent qu'elle avait apporté pour lui.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Protégés par le couvert de la forêt, et à plusieurs lieues de Rome, Maximus et Indira ne risquaient plus grand-chose pour le moment. Le plus difficile serait sans doute le moment où ils approcheraient d'Ostie et de l'armée, où une nouvelle embuscade les attendait peut-être. D'ici là, ils profitaient comme ils le pouvaient de ces quelques heures de répit.<p>

Les soins de la jeune femme avaient fait leur effet. Toutes les douleurs n'avaient pas disparu, mais il avait retrouvé la souplesse de ses épaules et de ses bras sans les multiples gênes qui l'accompagnaient habituellement. Il était tellement habitué à elles, qu'il se surprenait maintenant à remarquer leur absence, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Les chevaux, reposés, allaient bon train et finalement les environs d'Ostie se dessinèrent plus tôt que prévu.

Les deux compagnons de route croisèrent quelques paysans, à qui ils demandèrent leur chemin. L'armée s'était installée dans un bois, sur les hauteurs, à l'écart de la ville. De la garde prétorienne, aucune trace.

Méfiants tout de même, Maximus et Indira prirent la direction du campement de soldats. Cinq mille hommes en campagne, cela prenait de la place, et il allait leur falloir ruser pour se faire conduire au cœur des troupes, jusqu'aux lieutenants susceptibles de reconnaître Maximus et de lui prêter allégeance.

_ Attends, fit Indira en attrapant la bride du cheval de son compagnon pour l'arrêter. Tu devrais porter ton armure, dit-elle en pointant la cuirasse que Maximus avait accrochée à sa selle.

_ Si les prétoriens m'attendent, elle ne les arrêtera pas longtemps.

_ Non, mais elle pourrait impressionner un peu plus les soldats que nous rencontrerons sur notre passage. N'oublie pas que tu es leur général…

La jeune femme avait raison. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser, elle l'aida à passer son armure, lui débarbouilla le visage avec un linge humide comme elle l'aurait fait d'un enfant, et l'inspecta soigneusement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut jugé qu'il avait assez bonne allure pour se présenter devant ses hommes qu'ils purent reprendre la route. Maximus se laissa faire.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils croisèrent deux soldats, qui montaient la garde.

_ On n'approche pas l'armée de l'empereur. Faites demi-tour ! jeta un des deux hommes en pointant sa lance vers les deux voyageurs.

Malgré les efforts d'Indira, Maximus savait que son allure n'avait rien de très réglementaire. Une cuirasse qui n'était même pas celle d'un légionnaire, une épée, un tatouage effacé, et une femme. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un voyageur, d'un quelconque saltimbanque errant sur les chemins.

Le soldat, sous son casque, avait l'air très jeune. Il avait l'air très buté, aussi, et de toute évidence il ne reconnaissait pas celui qui, quelques mois auparavant, était encore son général. Le gladiateur eut un petit sourire.

_ Je suis le général Maximus Decimus Meridius, dit-il calmement. J'ai commandé cette armée pendant des années avant d'être obligé de la quitter, et je veux parler à ton chef.

_ Le général Maximus est mort ! s'écria le jeune soldat. Partez !

_ Qui est ton centurion, soldat ? reprit Maximus d'un ton plus sec. Gaius ? Tiberius ? Caton ? Aurelius ou Bothos ?... À moins que ton nouveau général n'ait changé aussi les centurions responsables de ses hommes ?

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard. L'homme qui les regardait de haut, sur son cheval, ne payait pas de mine, mais il savait visiblement de quoi il parlait : il n'avait pas cité ces noms au hasard.

_ Aurelius, marmonna le plus jeune soldat.

_ Bien, alors mène-moi à Aurelius, il me reconnaîtra.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent à nouveau, visiblement hésitants. Le plus jeune pointa Indira du menton.

_ Et elle ?

_ Elle vient avec moi, répondit Maximus d'un ton ferme.

Vaincu, le jeune soldat opina et leur ouvrit le chemin tandis que son compagnon reprenait sa position de veille.

À partir de là, les choses allèrent très vite.

Autour de Maximus, à mesure qu'il avançait dans le campement, guidé par le jeune soldat et toujours suivi d'Indira, de plus en plus de visages s'éclairèrent, fendus de sourires rayonnants. On s'exclamait et on courait ensuite prévenir les autres. La nouvelle, d'abord chuchotée, se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort et se répandit finalement comme une traînée de poudre.

Aurelius, en découvrant son général, ouvrit des yeux tout grands et se jeta presque à ses genoux.

_ On nous avait bien dit que vous étiez vivants, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur ! s'écria-t-il. Personne n'osait y croire !

Soutenu par un groupe de lieutenants et de centurions qui lui étaient restés fidèles et qui s'étaient précipités aussitôt prévenus, Maximus prit ensuite la direction de la tente du général. Un mouvement de foule s'amorçait déjà et les soldats de la garde prétorienne, s'ils se montraient, arriveraient trop tard : le temps que Maximus se rende jusqu'à la tente du général, il s'était formé derrière lui un cortège d'hommes en liesse.

Mais il n'y eut pas de prétoriens. Il n'y eut que le général en place, qui avait remplacé Maximus au pied levé, et quelques uns de ses sbires.

_ Je suis venu reprendre ma place, général, déclara Maximus, aussitôt suivi d'un hourra général de la part de ses hommes.

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi ? rétorqua l'homme à Maximus. L'empereur m'a nommé, j'ai obéi à ses ordres et j'ai les pleins pouvoirs, ici.

_ Les choses ont changé. Le vrai empereur, Marc-Aurèle, m'avait nommé, moi, pour prendre sa suite. Moi aussi je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres.

_ Marc-Aurèle est mort !

_ Tué par un imposteur... Mais son rêve lui a survécu. Et je vais m'assurer qu'il s'accomplisse.

Le général de Commode fit un geste vers ses lieutenants, leur indiquant de le débarrasser de Maximus. Mais les lieutenants hésitèrent. La foule qui les entourait avait eu un mouvement de protestation et la tension dans les regards avait subitement grimpé. Quelque part, on entendit des cliquetis d'armes. Maximus, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il souriait paisiblement.

_ L'armée est avec moi, dit-il. Inutile de lutter.

Cette fois, le général de Commode pâlit et jeta un regard inquiet à ses lieutenants. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée et ils venaient de comprendre que l'armée ne leur répondrait plus.

_ Que vas-tu faire de nous ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Vous mettre sous bonne garde pour le moment, puis vous renvoyer à Rome. Vous trouverez peut-être votre place lorsque l'empire sera redevenu république.

Sans même que Maximus ait eu besoin de le demander, une dizaine de soldats s'approchèrent pour désarmer les hommes de Commode. Sur un signe de tête, ils les emmenèrent.

Maximus venait de retrouver sa place de général.

* * *

><p>Indira avait assisté à tout cela sans rien dire. Tout à leur joie de retrouver leur général bien-aimé, les hommes ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle. De son côté, elle tenait à la main les brides des chevaux qui les avaient menés jusque là et elle suivait Maximus un peu en retrait, pour lui laisser tout le loisir de se consacrer à ses soldats.<p>

Lorsqu'il disparut sous sa tente, suivi d'une demi-douzaine de ses lieutenants, avides de connaître les projets qu'il avait pour eux, la jeune femme s'était éloignée pour faire boire ses bêtes et les bouchonner. Dans le camp, les soldats s'agitaient, commentaient, faisaient courir la nouvelle du retour de leur commandant jusque dans les moindres recoins des tentes et des cantines. Autour des foyers, on ne parlait plus que du retour du général.

_ Hé, toi ! Qui es-tu ?

Un légionnaire, la joue déformée par une vilaine cicatrice, venait d'apostropher Indira d'un air agressif. Aussitôt, quelques hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

_ J'accompagne le général Maximus, répondit la jeune femme sans se détourner de ses chevaux.

_ Vraiment ? Vous l'avez vue avec le général, vous autres ? demanda-t-il autour de lui.

On ne se souvenait pas. On s'interrogeait.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr… ajouta le légionnaire en saisissant un glaive et en s'approchant. Les femmes ne sont pas acceptées au milieu du campement. Si tu cherches des clients, ma belle, il faut rester en dehors, près de la route. Et jolie comme tu es, ils viendront tout seuls jusqu'à toi, faut pas t'inquiéter…

Un autre homme s'exclama en riant :

_ Si tu la caches sous ta couverture, je parie que le centurion n'y verra rien !

_ Oui, on pourrait peut-être faire une exception, ajouta un autre.

Les chevaux tournèrent la tête pour renifler le soldat qui s'approchait encore, et Indira serra instinctivement les doigts sur le poignard qu'elle portait à sa hanche, caché dans les plis de sa tunique. Elle ne répondit pas aux provocations qu'on lui adressait, mais elle lança au soldat un regard noir d'avertissement.

Cela ne suffit pas. Quelques hommes se mirent à rire et à siffler pour encourager leur compagnon.

_ Peut-être que tu as besoin d'aide pour tes bêtes, ma jolie ? ajouta ce dernier. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il posa une main sur les brides des animaux, qu'Indira tenait toujours. De l'autre, il voulut attirer la jeune femme vers lui, mais il poussa aussitôt un cri en se jetant en arrière. La jeune femme avait sorti son poignard et d'un mouvement vif avait ajouté une autre plaie sur la joue déjà laide du soldat. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais elle saignait abondamment.

Autour d'eux, les autres soldats éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à lancer des hourras et des cris d'encouragement. On se mit à parier en riant sur le soldat ou sur la fille.

Indira se ramassait déjà sur elle-même, prête à bondir. Le soldat, furieux d'être ainsi humilié, allait revenir à la charge lorsqu'un ordre l'arrêta tout net.

_ Soldat ! Ne touche pas à cette femme !

Maximum et ses lieutenants, attirés par les rires et les cris, venaient de sortir de leur tente et s'approchaient. Indira se détendit imperceptiblement.

_ Elle est avec moi, dit Maximus en regardant le soldat à la joue sanguinolente droit dans les yeux. Et fais attention, soldat : elle griffe !

Les autres hommes qui avaient assisté à la scène pouffèrent de rire. Le légionnaire, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

_ Va nettoyer cette coupure, lui dit Maximus, et méfie-toi la prochaine fois. Quant à toi, et toi, dit-il en désignant deux autres hommes, prenez soin des chevaux. Donnez à mon invitée un abri, de quoi boire et manger, et obéissez à ses moindres ordres. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les hommes inclinèrent aussitôt la tête.

_ Je te retrouve un peu plus tard, murmura Maximus à Indira avant de la quitter pour rejoindre sa tente, ses lieutenants sur ses talons.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Bon ! Le roman est fini, livré, publié, c'est une affaire qui roule et que je peux rayer de mon esprit. Ça laisse de la place pour Maximus et Indira, abandonnés sur le bord de la route, et puis – un peu plus tard – pour Elizabeth et Mr. Darcy qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre depuis maintenant deux ans. Ah, zut, y'a Wolverine qui attend aussi…_

_Mais tâchons de nous concentrer._

_Il est temps pour Indira de prendre sa place sur l'échiquier du complot contre Commode…_

* * *

><p>On donna à Indira la tente privée d'un des lieutenants de Commode, qui devait maintenant se contenter d'un coin de paille humide gardé par une dizaine de soldats. On apporta à la jeune femme de l'eau pour se laver, un repas chaud et des vêtements propres. Mais pour elle, la priorité allait aux chevaux : ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle les vit confortablement installés dans une des écuries du camp, devant une généreuse ration d'avoine et de foin, qu'elle se détendit et songea à s'occuper un peu d'elle. Après les longues heures passées à chevaucher sur les routes en se méfiant de tout ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière un arbre, elle sentit avec délice ses muscles se délier doucement au coin du foyer qui chauffait la tente.<p>

_ Madame ?

Elle sursauta. Elle s'était assise un instant sur sa couchette et s'y était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Désorientée, elle mit une seconde à réaliser où elle se trouvait et qui l'appelait. Elle, qui avait été esclave presque toute sa vie, n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire appeler « madame ».

Un des légionnaires que Maximus avait désignés pour répondre à ses besoins trépignait devant la tente, hésitant à entrer. Indira sortit.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Le général te demande. Je dois te conduire à lui.

_ Je te suis.

D'un geste discret, Indira vérifia si elle n'avait pas oublié de renouer son poignard à sa hanche, sous son nouveau vêtement, puis elle emboîta le pas au soldat.

Le jour commençait à tomber. Autour de la tente du général, des hommes allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, portant des ordres aux quatre coins du camp. On sentait dans l'air un remue-ménage et une excitation qui semblait porter tout le monde.

L'intérieur de la tente était sobrement, mais confortablement meublé. Il y avait des peaux et des tapis au sol, deux foyers installés sur des grilles de métal, quelques coffres et meubles de bois, et plusieurs alcôves séparées par des voilages et des rideaux. Dans un coin, une armure de général fraîchement nettoyée luisait doucement sous les lampes à huile qu'on avait déjà allumées pour contrer la pénombre grandissante.

Au centre de la tente, une douzaine de personnes se tenaient autour d'une grande table sur laquelle étaient étalés des cartes et des papiers. Parmi eux, Maximus. Il avait retiré sa cuirasse, mais il portait encore la tunique un peu fatiguée qu'il avait enfilée le matin-même, et il détonait parmi ses lieutenants aux couleurs flamboyantes. Malgré tout, si, parmi tous ces hommes, il était le plus pauvrement vêtu, aucun doute n'était permis : il avait repris l'attitude dominante de celui habitué à mener ses troupes.

_ Ah, Indira, fit-il en la voyant entrer. Approche…

D'un geste, il renvoya le soldat qu'il avait envoyé pour la chercher. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la jeune femme, visiblement satisfait de voir qu'on l'avait bien traitée et qu'elle avait pu se reposer un peu. Elle avait noué un drap fin autour d'elle comme une stola, avec deux pans de tissus qui se croisaient sur sa poitrine, cintrés par un long ruban, et elle avait de nouveau noué ses cheveux en une large tresse, qui tombait souplement sur son épaule. Après le costume d'homme qu'elle avait porté pendant deux jours et dans lequel il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître, Maximus retrouvait enfin la suivante de Lucilla comme si elle sortait à l'instant du palais impérial.

Il se tourna vers ses secondes et interrompit les débats qui s'agitaient par-dessus la grande table.

_ Mes amis, dit-il, voici Indira. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'échapper de Rome pour me rendre jusqu'ici.

Autour de la table, on échangea des regards. « Une femme ? » s'interrogeait-on visiblement, sans cacher une certaine méfiance. Mais Maximus ne chercha pas à se justifier. Il continua :

_ Elle vient du palais impérial, de l'entourage immédiat de l'empereur. Son opinion pourrait nous être précieuse.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Indira alors qu'on lui faisait une place autour de la table, près du général.

_ Nous cherchons le meilleur moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur du palais, répondit le général. Claudius propose d'entrer en force par la porte sud, mais c'est là où nous risquons de trouver les plus gros effectifs de la garde…

Pendant que les hommes, à peine interrompus par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, reprenaient déjà leur discussion, Indira se pencha sur la carte étalée sur la table. C'était un plan assez détaillé du palais impérial et des environs immédiats.

_ Je persiste à croire que l'entrée ouest est la meilleure solution, s'obstina Dias, un des chefs de légions, qui poursuivait visiblement une conversation entamée depuis un moment.

_ Mais avec le mur d'enceinte qui longe le palais, objecta un autre, impossible d'approcher discrètement… On nous verra arriver du bout de la rue et les gardes auront tout le temps de lancer l'alerte.

_ Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des marchands, proposa un troisième.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour une telle organisation, objecta Maximus. Nous devons agir vite, et nous allons probablement devoir créer une diversion pour diviser les rangs des gardes.

_ Et séparer nos propres hommes ? demanda-t-on d'un air sceptique. N'as-tu pas peur d'affaiblir ton pouvoir d'attaque, général ?

_ Non, le général a raison, acquiesça Claudius. Nous sommes plusieurs milliers, presque cinq fois plus nombreux que les prétoriens. Ça ne sera pas un problème…

_ Pas exactement, ajouta encore Maximus. Je ne veux pas plus de mille hommes dans la cité, cela affolerait la population. Ce n'est pas Rome que nous envahissons, mais le palais de l'empereur. Le reste de nos troupes restera en périphérie.

Indira ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Son regard scrutait attentivement chaque détail de la carte. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Votre carte n'est pas exacte, dit-elle.

Le débat continua sans que l'on prenne garde à elle.

_ Cette carte n'est pas exacte, répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

_ Que dis-tu ? fit enfin Maximus.

Cette fois, les hommes se turent. Indira pointa du doigt un endroit sur le plan.

_ Ce bâtiment, là, c'est un réservoir à grain. On l'a abattu l'été dernier pour en construire un plus grand. Désormais, le mur se prolonge jusqu'ici. Et la porte qui se trouve là n'existe plus, elle a été condamnée.

Autour de la table, il y eut un silence.

_ Tu sais lire une carte ? demanda Maximus, stupéfait.

_ Si tu penses que je n'ai pas ma place dans cette réunion, pourquoi m'as-tu fait appeler ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il n'y avait ni mépris, ni condescendance, dans sa question. Maximus n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que tous les hommes autour de la table avaient pensé tout bas, mais Indira avait espéré que lui, au moins, ne la considèrerait pas comme une esclave ignare, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se braquer un peu. Au vu du regard que ce dernier lui lança, elle sut qu'il avait déjà compris son erreur.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'injurier, fit-il doucement.

_ Et ici, continua la jeune femme en l'ignorant, il n'y a pas trois écuries, mais quatre. Pour le reste, cette carte est assez fidèle.

Parmi les hommes, on s'agita, indécis. Pouvait-on se fier à ce que disait cette femme ?

_ Que penses-tu de l'entrée ouest ? demanda finalement Dias, qui considérait toujours que cette option était la meilleure.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Indira. Il y a une garnison de prétoriens qui loge juste à côté, dans ce bâtiment-là. Même si vous parvenez à approcher de la porte sans vous faire remarquer et à maîtriser les gardes sans donner l'alerte, vous serez obligés de passer devant leur loge pour vous rendre aux appartements de l'empereur. Le reste de la garnison vous tombera dessus.

_ Et une entrée en force par la grande porte principale, au sud ? demanda un autre. Avec l'avantage du nombre…

_ Si vous tenez à alerter tous les prétoriens de la ville, c'est effectivement un bon moyen, mais ça risque de devenir une vraie boucherie...

_ Non, s'interposa aussitôt Maximus. Je veux éviter le bain de sang avec les prétoriens. C'est Quintus qui est leur général. Il a combattu avec moi pendant des années et je sais que ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. Si je lui parle, je pense que je pourrai le rallier à notre cause.

_ C'est comme ça que tu comptes te débarrasser de la menace des gardes de l'empereur ? fit un des lieutenants.

_ Oui, affirma le général. Ces hommes sont des soldats, comme vous et moi. Changez la tête qui les commande et ils la suivront.

_ Alors que cherches-tu exactement, si ce n'est pas de débarrasser la ville des prétoriens ? demanda Indira.

Autour de la table, il y eut un léger silence.

_ L'empereur, déclara Maximus. C'est lui, et uniquement lui que je veux. Le reste suivra, ce n'est qu'une affaire de politique.

Indira plissa les yeux, songeuse. Autour d'elle, les regards étaient sceptiques.

_ Nous ne combattrons que les gardes qui s'opposeront à nous, ajouta le général. Les autres auront la vie sauve.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit Indira, mieux vaut s'introduire dans le palais avec un maximum de discrétion. Une diversion à chaque porte du palais pourrait être utile pour les occuper pendant que vous filez vers les appartements de l'empereur. Mais il faudra attaquer toutes les portes au même moment.

_ Et nous, par quelle porte passerons-nous ? s'exclama Claudius. Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu cette question-là...

Maximus, qui avait remarqué le demi-sourire qui était apparu au coin des lèvres d'Indira, se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu as une idée à proposer ?

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus la table et attrapa une autre carte, qu'on avait laissée de côté. C'était cette fois un plan grossier de la ville.

_ Tu dis que tu as cinq mille hommes, Maximus ? Combien veux-tu en déployer dans la ville ?

_ Mille. Peut-être mille cinq cent, mais pas plus. Juste de quoi être sûr que nous maîtriserons les prétoriens. Il faudra encercler la ville et entrer par toutes les portes à la fois, c'est déjà prévu.

_ Ce qui nous fait sept portes pour la ville. Une partie de tes hommes pour le palais impérial, les autres pour maîtriser les différentes garnisons de prétoriens installées dans Rome.

_ Nous savons où elles se trouvent, précisa Dias. Nous avons déjà organisé tout cela.

_ Bien. Ce qui nous laisse combien d'hommes pour le palais ? continua Indira.

_ Environ cinq cent.

_ Il en faudrait un peu plus, si vous voulez attaquer toutes les entrées du palais en même temps. Et réservez-vous un groupe d'hommes qui aura pour mission d'approcher l'empereur.

Maximus fronça les sourcils.

_ Nous pourrions laisser une première vague de légionnaires attaquer une porte, maîtriser les gardes, et ensuite nous infiltrer…

_ Non, répondit Indira. Cela prendrait trop de temps et le palais entier sera alerté. L'empereur aura eu tout le temps de s'enfuir avant même que vous ayez atteint les appartements privés.

_ Alors que proposes-tu ? s'impatienta un des lieutenants.

Sur le plan devant elle, Indira pointa du doigt une des portes de la ville, puis elle fit glisser son doigt le long des rues, jusqu'au palais.

_ Prenez la porte sud, remontez jusqu'au forum, contournez le Sénat par la gauche, puis le théâtre. En arrière, vous trouverez les termes.

_ Et alors ?

La jeune femme écarta le plan et revint sur celui, détaillé, du palais impérial.

_ Regardez, les termes sont là, à l'arrière du jardin du palais.

_ Le jardin est entouré d'un mur d'enceinte infranchissable, je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça va nous aider…

_ Une partie des termes est privée. Et il y a une petite porte, à l'intérieur des termes des femmes, qui communique avec le jardin du palais. Elle est généralement gardée par quatre ou cinq prétoriens. Traversez les termes, passez la porte, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à franchir le jardin sous le couvert des arbres pour atteindre l'arrière du palais. Si vous entrez par le jardin au moment où les reste de vos hommes fait diversion avec une attaque venant de l'extérieur, vous prendrez l'empereur par surprise.

Autour de la table, les commentaires restèrent suspendus dans les bouches. Le plan proposé par Indira leur semblait tout à coup intéressant.

Maximus eut un large sourire.

_ Indira, quand je voulais avoir ton avis, je ne pensais pas que tu nous apporterais la solution toute prête… Combien d'hommes peuvent s'infiltrer sans se faire repérer, selon toi ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Une douzaine, peut-être vingt. Au-delà, les esclaves risquent de prendre peur et de donner l'alerte.

_ Mmm…

_ Je vous accompagnerai. J'appartiens au palais, ils se poseront moins de questions s'ils me voient avec vous.

Cette fois, Maximus leva un sourcil surpris. Puis son visage se fit plus sombre.

_ Tu n'es pas un soldat, tu ne devrais pas participer à tout ça, objecta-il aussitôt. Tu nous aides déjà énormément !

_ Je sais me défendre, répondit vertement la jeune femme, tu es bien placé pour le savoir... Les prétoriens ne me font pas peur. Et puis, je vais devoir rentrer au palais à un moment ou à un autre.

Alors que Maximus s'apprêtait à protester une fois de plus, un soldat fit irruption dans la tente.

_ Général !

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Un escadron de prétoriens est arrivé tout à l'heure, comme vous l'aviez supposé. Nos hommes les ont arrêtés, ils attendent vos ordres.

_ J'arrive.

Avant de partir, Maximus jetta un dernier regard à Indira.

_ Nous en reparlerons, lui dit-il.

Puis il sortit, suivi de Claudius et Dias.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Vous l'aurez peut-être compris en lisant mes autres FF (et notamment « De griffes et de crocs » sur X-Men) : j'adore les personnages féminins un peu mystérieux et sauvages, avec une sensualité à fleur de peau. De vraies amazones ! Disons que c'est mon héroïne fétiche qui s'exprime sous différentes formes (j'en ai même fait une peinture… si, si ! ;p) et Indira en est un bel exemple._

_Ce chapitre justifie enfin le « M » dans lequel j'ai classé cette histoire. Et comme « M », chez moi, rime souvent avec « sexe », hé bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les derniers lieutenants l'avaient enfin quitté, après avoir longuement discuté du plan proposé par Indira, qui avait finalement été adopté par tous. Enfin seul, le général avait ensuite mangé, veillé à ce que tous ses ordres soient correctement exécutés, s'était fait apporter de l'eau et une tunique propre, et assez de bois pour nourrir le feu toute la nuit. Puis il avait renvoyé ses serviteurs.<p>

Il retrouvait avec plaisir la vie quotidienne du camp, qui, en dehors du fait qu'il était libre de ses allées et venues, n'était finalement pas si différente de celle des gladiateurs de Proximo. Mais la journée avait été longue. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à calmer l'excitation que son retour avait créé dans les esprits, et avait du prendre quantité de décisions cruciales pour s'assurer qu'il reprenait bel et bien le contrôle total de son armée, et préparer la marche sur Rome et la répartition des troupes selon leurs missions. Il s'était enfin laissé tomber sur sa couche, mais malgré la fatigue il ne trouvait pas encore le sommeil. Il écoutait les bruits familiers du camp, les hennissements isolés de quelques bêtes, les cliquetis des armures qu'on nettoie et des armes qu'on affûte, les pas des hommes qui patrouillent entre les tentes, les conversations à voix basse autour des feux. L'excitation qui avait suivi les nouveaux ordres et les préparatifs pour le départ du lendemain ne se ressentait plus : les hommes savaient à quel point leur sommeil était précieux et ils se tenaient tranquilles pour en profiter le plus possible.

Maximus, perdu dans ses souvenirs de camp militaire, tressaillit en entendant bruisser les tentures de l'entrée. Il se redressa aussitôt et aperçut, à travers le voilage qui séparait sa couche du reste de la tente, une silhouette sombre. Aussitôt, il se leva.

_ Indira ?

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis les débats au sujet de l'invasion du palais et l'éclatante démonstration qu'elle avait faite. Cette fois, la jeune femme s'était enveloppée dans un manteau de laine. Elle rejeta en arrière la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage et lui adressa un demi-sourire tandis qu'il approchait.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Maximus. J'espère que mes hommes te traitent convenablement ?

_ Oui, je te remercie. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Il y eut un silence juste assez long pour devenir gênant. La jeune femme ne semblait pas pressée d'expliquer pourquoi elle était venue le trouver, et sa présence, dans cette tente vide, prit soudain beaucoup de place. Pour se donner une contenance, Maximus se dirigea vers un plateau contenant quelques restes de nourriture, et se versa du vin.

_ Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il.

_ Non.

Indira retira son manteau et l'abandonna sur une banquette. Puis elle s'approcha.

_ Que sont devenus les prétoriens ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je les ai fait enfermer avec les autres fidèles de Commode, répondit le général en portant le gobelet de vin à ses lèvres. Je n'ai rien contre eux, ce sont des soldats dociles et ce n'est pas à moi de décider de leur sort. Je veux simplement les mettre hors d'état de nuire le temps que nous achevions ce que nous avons commencé. Ils resteront ici, gardés par quelques uns de mes hommes.

Il pointa du menton la carte du palais, toujours étalée sur la grande table.

_ Tu nous as impressionnés, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire, en évitant délibérément le sujet de la participation d'Indira à l'invasion du palais. Quand tu es partie, Claudius et Dias ne parlaient plus que de toi. Aucun de nous n'aurait jamais imaginé passer par les termes, tu es devenue un atout plus précieux encore que je ne le pensais… Tu ferais un bon stratège.

Indira sourit en retour.

_ Nous en reparlerons quand tout sera terminé, fit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Rome.

_ En levant le camp demain matin et en passant la nuit dans les bois, nous y serons dans deux jours.

_ Alors tout sera bientôt fini, quelle que soit l'issue…

Maximus ne trouva rien à répondre. Encore tout à sa surprise de voir le complot suivre son cours comme prévu, il n'envisageait pas l'échec. Il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de temps pour y penser.

Il allait de nouveau demander à Indira la raison de sa visite lorsqu'il la vit, imperturbable, dénouer les pans de tissus qui couvraient ses épaules et sa poitrine. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, elle avait dénudé un sein, puis l'autre. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, elle ne cilla pas.

Bouche bée, Maximus ne bougeait pas.

_ Indira… balbutia-t-il. Tu…

Sans hâte, avec des gestes plein d'assurance, elle s'approcha, prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la posa sur son sein. Les doigts de Maximus, par réflexe, s'ouvrirent en étoile comme pour prendre la pleine mesure de ce sein magnifique, rond, doux et délicieusement tiède. La finesse de la peau faisait un contraste étonnant avec la solide main brune du soldat. Profondément troublé, il déglutit avec difficulté.

Indira, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, voulut prendre son autre main pour faire de même, mais, cette fois, Maximus réagit. Il se recula et lâcha le sein qu'il caressait, ignorant délibérément l'érection qu'il sentait commencer.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, protesta-t-il faiblement. Je ne te demande rien.

_ Je sais, répondit Indira avec douceur.

Elle s'approcha encore, passa ses deux bras à la taille du général et se colla contre lui, pressant ses seins nus contre son torse. Cette fois, hésitant à peine, Maximus referma ses bras autour d'elle et enfoui son visage dans son cou. La tentation était trop forte.

Le souvenir des doigts de la jeune femme courant sur sa peau, lorsqu'elle avait soigné ses multiples petites plaies le matin-même, était encore très net dans son souvenir. Indira, avec ses yeux noirs, sa peau dorée et ses cheveux sombres, était très belle; peu d'hommes pouvaient prétendre ne pas être sensible à ses charmes.

Pourtant, Maximus ne s'était pas permis de geste déplacé envers elle. D'abord parce qu'il ne mettait pas facilement de femme dans son lit, malgré la tentation et la facilité – la dernière qu'il avait connue était cette servante, en Germanie, qu'il avait prise un soir contre le mur d'une étable, très vite, et dans une nuit si noire qu'il se souvenait plus de sa tignasse bouclée et des muscles de son dos éclairé par la lune que de son visage. Et surtout, Indira était apparue dans sa vie pour le sauver _in extremis_; il aurait été immoral pour lui d'essayer de profiter de la situation alors qu'il lui était déjà redevable.

Avec ses seins et son ventre pressés contre lui, elle répandait ce soir une chaleur bienfaisante, à l'opposé de la glaciale compagne de lit qui s'était blottie contre lui la nuit précédente. Et elle ne pouvait manquer de sentir l'érection qui trahissait l'état de Maximus.

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, ses mains caressant les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme, Maximus avait cessé de réfléchir. Il trouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa, cherchant son souffle, sa langue, ses caresses. Et la jeune femme lui répondait avec la même intensité, mordillant ce qu'elle pouvait attraper, et crispant ses doigts jusqu'à lui enfoncer à l'occasion ses ongles dans la peau.

Puis, sans qu'il ait rien demandé, elle glissa le long de son torse et tomba à genoux. D'un geste, elle releva les pans de sa tunique et referma ses lèvres autour de son membre.

Maximus laissa échapper un gémissement. La langue d'Indira, toute chaude et humide contre son sexe, venait de lui envoyer un millier de délicieuses piqûres jusque dans la nuque. Il ferma les yeux, effaçant du même coup le décor trop familier de la tente de général qui lui rappelait le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Pour le moment, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et à cette bouche insensée qui lui délivrait un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Au loin, un chien aboya, aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre par le cri d'un soldat lui intimant de se taire.

Maximus ouvrit les yeux. Emporté par une soudaine panique, il se retira d'entre les lèvres d'Indira et la prit par les épaules pour la remettre debout.

_ Non, arrête… bredouilla-t-il.

Sans se laisser perturber, la jeune femme l'embrassa de nouveau. Maximus reconnut son odeur sur ses lèvres et se sentit perdre complètement le contrôle, ne sachant même plus s'il devait s'en préoccuper ou pas. Les deux mains autour du visage de sa compagne, il répondit furieusement à son baiser.

_ Si tu veux m'arrêter, fais-le maintenant, lui murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle, son visage tout contre le sien. Après, je ne réponds plus de rien…

Indira eut un petit rire. Un rire léger et moqueur, infiniment charmant, et qui semblait dire : « Tu es ridicule. Je te veux, c'est tout ». Puis elle entreprit de faire tomber au sol la ceinture de cuir épais qui cintrait la tunique du soldat. Et Maximus, qui prenait enfin conscience de l'inutilité de ses résistances, se mit à rire aussi nerveusement, le visage perdu dans la tresse ébouriffée de la jeune femme.

_ Viens, lui dit-il alors.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans l'alcôve où se trouvait sa couche. Indira suivit docilement, les seins toujours nus, pointant sous le froid de la nuit, et sa stola encore nouée sous la poitrine. Plus pour longtemps, d'ailleurs, car Maximus ne tarda pas à trouver le nœud du ruban, à le défaire, et à laisser tomber au sol le drapé de la robe.

La gorge sèche, il observa un moment le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il avait entrevu lorsqu'elle s'était baignée dans le lac. Un peu incertaine de l'attitude à adopter devant l'intensité de ce regard, Indira prit appui sur une jambe, puis sur l'autre, faisant chaque fois ressortir la courbe d'une hanche, dans la lumière flottante des bougies qui achevaient de se consumer. Elle était superbe. Maximus ne se lassait pas, mais elle, en revanche, ne tarda pas à frissonner : elle se serra bientôt contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur.

Alors, doucement, le général la coucha parmi les fourrures et les couvertures. Puis il dénoua ses sandales d'un geste vif et fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

Elle lui ouvrit les jambes lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle.

Il ne la prit pas tout de suite, préférant profiter encore un peu de la douceur de cette peau sous ses doigts et de ces jambes qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre se réchauffaient mutuellement, nerveux et impatients comme de jeunes chevaux qu'on empêche de courir. La jeune femme était déjà humide et Maximus se retenait de ne pas lui donner de furieux coups : il aurait joui instantanément.

Au lieu de cela, il se donna le temps de reprendre ses esprits en parcourant de baisers et de caresses le visage et la poitrine de la belle esclave. Mais la trêve fut de courte durée : répondant aussitôt à ce traitement, Indira se mit à effectuer de légers mouvements du bassin pour se frotter contre lui et Maximus dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser emporter tout de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et l'ultime résistance du soldat disparut pour de bon.

Glissant sans effort, il n'eut alors qu'un coup de rein à donner pour la pénétrer.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait à peine et Maximus n'était pas encore complètement réveillé. Ses yeux s'entrouvraient pour se refermer aussitôt paresseusement et le renvoyer dans cet agréable état de semi-conscience si propice aux souvenirs et aux rêves.<p>

Et ce matin, son rêve était des plus agréables : il ressemblait à une belle femme nue, à califourchon sur lui, et dont le mouvement des hanches faisait balloter la longue tresse emmêlée qu'elle portait sur l'épaule.

Indira…

Elle était tout simplement magnifique et un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du général lorsqu'il se remémora comment il l'avait renversée sur le dos pour jouir en elle. Tout le temps qu'avait duré leur face-à-face amoureux, il avait senti qu'elle retenait ses cris et ses gémissements pour ne pas alerter les soldats qui dormaient dans les tentes voisines. Elle s'était même mordue la main pour se retenir, et Maximus, en la voyant faire, avait ressenti un élan d'excitation encore plus grand. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait se rallumer le même désir.

Les souvenirs étaient vaporeux, mais le général savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait aussi de la jeune femme se blottissant contre lui pour s'endormir, de ses cheveux qui lui tenaient trop chaud et de son dos moite de sueur. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour la trouver endormie à ses côtés, c'était certain.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La couche portait encore la trace de son corps, mais Indira n'était plus là et la stola abandonnée au sol la veille au soir avait disparu.

Dehors, un petit groupe de soldats passa près de la tente. Un peu plus loin, on raclait les cendres d'un foyer, et un cheval s'ébroua. Le camp s'éveillait petit à petit.

Aujourd'hui, les légions Felix allaient monter à l'assaut de Rome.

Et Maximus poussa un profond soupir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Rhôôôôô… Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, cette fic ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle ! :D_

_En plus, ça me donne une excuse pour voir, et revoir, et revoir encore le film (comme si j'avais besoin d'excuses, d'ailleurs…). Je connais déjà pas mal de répliques originales par cœur, mais je me laisse encore surprendre par certains détails, même après avoir vu les scènes une vingtaine de fois._

_C'est sûr que la véracité historique n'est pas là, mais on s'en fout. Ce film est un exemple typique des fictions historiques : ça n'a pas à être parfaitement exact historiquement parlant, il faut juste que ça ait l'air crédible… Et c'est tant mieux, parce que c'est déjà tout un boulot de faire des recherches pour que ça ait l'air de tenir debout, et qu'on n'est ni des archéologues, ni des historiens. L'essentiel, après tout, c'est l'histoire : le reste n'est qu'un décor de fond…_

* * *

><p>Les hommes avançaient d'un pas lourd et cadencé. Ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. En rangs, en colonnes, avec des porteurs d'eau qui allaient et venaient régulièrement parmi eux, les légionnaires avalaient les kilomètres depuis l'aube, comme insensibles à la fatigue. Ils n'étaient pas encore aux portes de Rome, mais à ce train-là ils y seraient en à peine deux jours, au lieu des deux jours et demi qu'il avait fallu à Maximus et Indira.<p>

La jeune femme, impressionnée par l'efficacité de l'armée, suivait à cheval, sans un mot. Elle avait vu ces milliers d'hommes lever le camp et prendre le chemin de la capitale en un temps record, dans un ordre parfait, chacun obéissant sans un mot à son supérieur, qui lui-même obéissait à son propre supérieur, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'on remonte finalement au général en personne. Ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux qu'une centaine de soldats pour garder le camp et s'occuper des bêtes et des prisonniers : c'était la quasi-totalité des légions qui s'avançait désormais vers Rome avec détermination.

Indira avait retrouvé Maximus alors que le jour était déjà haut et que l'immense colonne de soldats achevait de se former le long de la route comme une véritable fourmilière. Maximus chevauchait au milieu de ses hommes et il cherchait visiblement sa compagne des yeux car dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, par-dessus les dizaines de têtes qui les séparaient, il s'était aussitôt penché vers un de ses légionnaires pour lui dire quelque chose. En peu de temps, l'ordre parvenait jusqu'à la jeune femme.

_ Le général te demande.

Sans laisser à Indira la possibilité de répondre, le soldat avait aussitôt saisi la bride de sa bête et entrepris de lui faire traverser la foule pour la mener jusqu'au général.

_ Reste près de moi, lui dit ce dernier. L'armée est grande et je ne voudrais pas te perdre dans la masse…

_ Nous aurons besoin de toi, à Rome ! avait ajouté Claudius, tout proche. Tu es précieuse !

Indira avait alors placé son cheval aux côtés de Maximus, un peu en retrait, et elle s'était enfermée dans ses pensées, autant pour passer le temps que pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler directement.

Elle ne regrettait pas leur nuit, mais elle savait d'expérience que la relation qui s'était établie entre eux ces derniers jours allait bientôt voler en éclats.

Et comme à son habitude, elle prit ses distances.

* * *

><p>On ne fit aucune pause de toute la journée. Le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment derrière la cime des arbres, éteignant le ciel à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait sous la terre, lorsque Maximus donna enfin le signal.<p>

On allait bivouaquer dans la forêt.

Alors que les milliers d'hommes quittaient la route pour s'enfoncer dans le bois et qu'on s'organisait pour trouver de l'eau et faire apporter les rations de nourriture froide dont tout le monde allait devoir se contenter, les éclaireurs envoyés en avant revinrent pour faire leur rapport.

La route vers la capitale était toujours libre. On avait bien croisé quelques soldats de la garde prétorienne, probablement envoyés en éclaireurs eux aussi, mais ils avaient été maîtrisés. Quand aux fermiers et aux voyageurs qui ouvraient de grands yeux en voyant défiler l'armée au grand complet sur les chemins, ils ne semblaient pas une menace pour les plans de Maximus.

En entendant cela, le général remercia chaleureusement ses hommes et ordonna qu'on leur serve une double ration. Puis il s'assit avec ses lieutenants afin de passer en revue une dernière fois le plan d'attaque qu'ils avaient élaborés. Demain, quand l'armée se mettrait en route une fois de plus, elle se diviserait pour encercler la capitale par tous les points cardinaux, et il ne serait plus temps, alors, de régler les détails : les têtes pensantes devaient savoir exactement quels étaient leurs ordres, et se coordonner entre elles.

Sous les arbres, il faisait noir et frais, mais Maximus avait interdit d'allumer de feu. Des centaines de foyers, visibles de loin au travers des grands pins maigres, auraient pu donner une idée des proportions de l'armée en marche et inquiéter les espions que Commode avait placés dans toutes les cités de son empire. Les soldats s'enveloppèrent donc dans leur manteau, seule protection dont ils disposaient pour passer la nuit, et se ruèrent sur leur ration de nourriture, qu'ils avalèrent comme des voraces, sans broncher. Indira ne broncha pas non plus, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter lorsqu'il lui fallût mordre dans une lanière de viande fumée épaisse comme le doigt et dure comme du cuir. Quant à la bouillie de céréales froide et collante que les hommes engloutirent en mangeant à plusieurs à même les récipients de terre qu'on leur apportait, elle aurait mérité qu'on l'agrémente de quelques noix et fruits secs. Mais l'armée n'avait pas prévu le retour de son ancien général et n'était absolument pas préparée à partir en campagne : on avait donc dû improviser avec les réserves disponibles, et on laissa les soldats les plus opportunistes se débrouiller avec le peu de petits fruits et de champignons que la forêt avait à leur offrir.

Son maigre repas avalé, Indira s'enroula elle aussi dans le manteau de laine qu'on lui avait fourni et elle se chercha un endroit pour dormir. La forêt, trouée en plusieurs endroits, laissait filtrer quelques courants d'air, mais le pire venait de l'humidité du sol. La plupart des hommes, d'ailleurs, se fabriquaient des couches de branchages. Comme eux, la jeune femme prit un glaive pour se tailler quelques branches qu'elle finit par installer sous un des gros charriots qui transportaient des armes et du matériel. Serrant les dents, elle s'installa comme elle put et se roula en boule pour se réchauffer.

Maximus, occupé avec ses lieutenants pour la plus grande partie de la soirée, avait suivi la belle esclave du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'enfin Claudius et Dias – les derniers – se levèrent, la silhouette noire sous le charriot était presque impossible à distinguer.

_ As-tu une fourrure ? demanda le général à un de ses serviteurs.

L'homme lui tendit une peau d'ours, lourde et épaisse, au poil rêche. Maximus remercia et s'éloigna, la peau sur l'épaule.

Dans le camp improvisé, quelques soldats conversaient encore à voix basse ici et là, mais la plupart dormaient déjà, épuisés par leur longue marche. Demain serait une journée difficile, et ils se préparaient tous au pire en ménageant leurs forces.

Maximus s'approcha du charriot. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, on ne voyait pas à dix pas, et il se demanda un instant si la jeune femme lovée dans sa maigre couverture dormait déjà ou si elle l'avait entendu arriver. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

Doucement, Maximus s'allongea auprès d'elle, sur les branches de sapin qu'elle avait pris soin de bien étaler, et il tira sur eux deux la lourde peau d'ours. Toujours roulée en boule, la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, mais cette fois il en était sûr : elle ne dormait pas. Elle était trop immobile pour être naturelle; elle aurait dû réagir en sentant le poids de la fourrure.

Un moment, il resta allongé à ses côtés, sans la toucher. Il attendit que sa propre respiration se calme et que la chaleur des corps commence à irradier doucement sous la peau de bête encore froide. Il prêta l'oreille aux bruits de son armée, éparpillée sous les arbres, mais tout le monde semblait s'endormir paisiblement, les hommes désignés prenaient leur veille, et Maximus s'apaisa peu à peu.

Enfin, il sentit le corps d'Indira se détendre. Elle bougea un peu, comme pour chercher une position plus confortable. Puis il la sentir arrondir le dos, comme pour se rapprocher de lui. Alors il passa doucement un bras à sa taille et se serra contre elle, lui offrant la chaleur de son corps comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, et celle d'avant. En réponse, la main de la jeune femme prit la sienne et ramena son bras un peu plus près, lui indiquant qu'elle acceptait sa présence. Il l'entendit pousser un léger soupir et les mouvements de sa poitrine, qu'il sentait aller et venir contre son bras, se firent de plus en plus lents.

Ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, sans surprise, Maximus se retrouva seul. Rendu nerveux en raison de la journée pénible qui l'attendait et des enjeux terribles dans lesquels il allait avoir un rôle de première importance, il avait mal dormi et s'était réveillé plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Chaque fois, il avait retrouvé contre sa joue le chatouillement agréable des cheveux de son improbable compagne de lit, et il s'était rendormi, apaisé. Mais alors qu'il s'extirpait de sous le chariot, le front de Maximus prit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un pli soucieux qui n'allait pas le quitter de toute la journée et qui trahissait son agitation.<p>

Lorsque l'armée s'ébranla de nouveau en direction de Rome, Indira, qui avait disparu un moment, réapparut subitement aux côtés du général, toujours muette et silencieuse. Et alors que Claudius et Dias, chevauchant eux aussi près de leur commandant, devisaient éternellement sur le sort de Rome et la libération que serait pour l'empire la mort de son empereur, elle observait sans rien dire le regard soucieux de Maximus. La mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait à participer à la conversation enthousiaste de ses lieutenants était évidente.

Ses pensées étaient sombres, en effet, car plus on approchait de la ville, plus Maximus réalisait la gravité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il allait décapiter la tête de l'empire. Même s'il obéissait avec une dévotion totale au vœu de son maître, le grand Marc-Aurèle, il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences : il allait lancer un coup de pied dans un essaim de guêpes qui ne cesserait pas de grouiller avant longtemps; Rome ne redeviendrait pas république en trois jours... Bien sûr, il accomplissait l'ordre ultime du seul empereur dont il reconnaissait l'autorité, mais cette volonté de Marc-Aurèle n'était connue de personne et la foule allait inévitablement penser que la mort de Commode n'était qu'un vulgaire coup d'état mené par le Sénat, avec Maximus dans le rôle de l'exécuteur. Qui saurait jamais la vérité ? La république reprendrait ses droits tôt ou tard, et le souhaitait de l'empereur assassiné serait exaucé, mais à quel prix ? Commode avait beau être parricide, il n'en était pas moins un empereur légitime selon les lois romaines, et Maximus avait obéi aveuglément à ces lois toute sa vie. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Commode était désormais son empereur, il était Rome en personne, et Maximus s'apprêtait à désobéir aux mêmes règles auxquelles il avait pourtant consacré sa vie. Il n'avait pas songé, lorsqu'il avait accepté de participer au complot de Lucilla et Dracchus, que cette décision allait lui poser le plus gros cas de conscience auquel il ait jamais fait face. Le duel d'homme à homme qu'il réclamait pour venger sa propre famille n'avait plus de sens : puisqu'il s'apprêtait à tuer un empereur légitime, il n'était rien de plus qu'un misérable assassin.

Tiraillé par la confrontation de ses idéaux, désespéré de voir qu'aucun ne parvenait à l'emporter sur l'autre, Maximus était pressé par le temps. Ses ordres étaient exécutés à la perfection, le complot était en branle, et plus Rome approchait, plus son regard se faisait dur. Il se raccrochait comme il le pouvait au souvenir qu'il avait de sa dernière conversation avec Marc-Aurèle, mais cela ne ralentissait pas la cadence de l'armée. On approcha encore. Une dernière fois, ses lieutenants vinrent prendre leurs ordres, attendant le signal pour séparer les légions pour commencer à encercler la capitale.

Maximus serra les mâchoires, hésita. Une fois cet ordre donné, Rome serait assiégée et il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_ Allez-y, fit-il enfin sans parvenir à croiser leur regard. Force et honneur…

Les hommes, soudain respectueux devant la gravité de la situation, se saluèrent cérémonieusement et se divisèrent pour prendre chacun les commandes de leurs légions et les poster tout autour de la ville, comme prévu.

Alors qu'on se remettait en branle, Maximus soupira. À cet instant, il sentit contre sa jambe le cheval voisin qui avançait. Il tourna la tête. Indira, qui chevauchait toujours un peu en arrière, venait de s'avancer à sa hauteur.

_ Tu fais bien, dit-elle doucement en flattant l'encolure de la monture de Maximus. Rome ne te remerciera jamais, mais tu sais que tu fais ce qu'il faut. Et nous tous ici, nous le savons aussi.

Puis elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire encourageant, puis elle reprit sa place en arrière.

Maximus sentit le poids de ses épaules s'alléger un peu.

Indira avait flatté son cheval, mais c'est lui qui s'était senti apaisé.

* * *

><p>En l'espace de deux heures, la capitale entière fut encerclée. Aux portes de la ville, les passants s'enfuirent comme des moineaux effarouchés, aussi effrayés par la présence massive des soldats de la garde prétorienne que ceux des légions Felix, et plus encore par l'idée d'être pris au beau milieu d'un combat entre les deux.<p>

Obéissant aux ordres de Maximus, les légionnaires qui se trouvaient au nord, à l'est et à l'ouest restèrent en périphérie, hors de portée des flèches des prétoriens, mais sans tenter d'entrer dans la ville. À la porte sud, en revanche, il y eut des affrontements et les premiers morts tombèrent dans chaque camp. Mais l'armée était bien plus nombreuse et elle ne tarda pas à avoir le dessus : alors que les prétoriens survivants se repliaient pour aller chercher des renforts auprès des autres garnisons de la ville, les premiers soldats Felix entrèrent dans les rues, faisant fuir les habitants qui se barricadaient dans leurs maisons.

On n'avait pas vu l'armée dans les murs de la capitale depuis bien longtemps, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Les légionnaires se dispersèrent rapidement, avec ordre et efficacité, pour maîtriser les autres prétoriens de la ville, tandis qu'un escadron de deux ou trois cent hommes mettait le cap sur le palais impérial, sans cacher leurs intentions le moins du monde, annoncés par la débandade et les cris de frayeur des habitants.

Après les avoir suivis un moment dans les rues principales de la ville, Maximus, Indira et une vingtaine de légionnaires soigneusement sélectionnés bifurquèrent brusquement vers le forum. À l'arrière d'une maison, ils abandonnèrent leurs chevaux, et se drapèrent dans leurs manteaux pour masquer leur armure. Indira, au contraire, s'avança d'un pas plein d'assurance, dans sa longue stola impeccablement nouée, sa tresse sur l'épaule, plus femme et plus romaine que jamais.

Sans hésitation, elle mena ses compagnons droit jusqu'aux termes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Allons bon ! Un autre projet de roman qui se pointe à l'horizon ! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de finir mes autres fanfics… Grrr… En tout cas, je m'en fous, je finirai au moins celle-là ! ;)_

_Et puis, quand même, ça serait dommage de s'interrompre. Je n'ai pas encore laissé à Maximus l'occasion de jouer les héros vengeurs, qui combattent pour l'honneur, accomplissent leur devoir avec droiture, bouleversent le sort de Rome et sauvent les jeunes femmes en détresse…_

* * *

><p>_ Halte ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !<p>

Les deux esclaves qui montaient la garde à l'entrée des termes pour s'assurer qu'aucun homme ne s'introduisait dans les termes réservés aux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de s'interposer. Ils furent rudement poussés sur le côté et assommés pour ne pas donner l'alarme à l'intérieur.

Précaution inutile : à peine les soldats avaient-ils pénétré dans la grande salle du bain principal que les femmes qui s'y trouvaient se mirent à crier et à protester vigoureusement. Certaines plongèrent dans l'eau, d'autres se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs amies ou serrèrent contre leurs poitrines les bébés qui les accompagnaient. Devant ce remue-ménage, les soldats de Maximus, portèrent instinctivement la main à leur glaives, deux ou trois allèrent même jusqu'à les sortir de leurs fourreaux, et en voyant cela les femmes comprirent soudain qu'il était plus important pour elles de sauver leurs vies que de défendre leur intimité : celles qui étaient assises sur des bancs, le long des murs, allèrent se cacher dans les chambres voisines, les autres se tétanisèrent sur place, et les protestations devinrent des cris de panique.

_ Vite ! souffla Indira en prenant le pas de course.

L'effet de surprise sur lequel elle comptait pour franchir la petite porte gardée venait de s'envoler.

Par chance, elle était souvent venue ici, pour accompagner de quelques-unes des dames qui formaient l'entourage immédiat de Lucilla, et elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Sans perdre un instant, elle s'enfonça dans un petit couloir sombre qui longeait la grande salle, puis elle traversa deux autres pièces de bain plus petites avant de tourner dans un nouveau couloir, au plafond bas. Les arrière-salles des termes étaient un vrai labyrinthe, et il n'y avait aucune lumière en dehors de quelques lampes à huiles accrochées aux murs : si on ne connaissait pas les lieux, on pouvait passer beaucoup de temps à chercher son chemin.

Derrière la jeune esclave, Maximus et ses hommes suivaient en courant sans un mot. Cette fois, tous les glaives étaient sortis.

Au bout du petit couloir, la lumière du jour filtra enfin. Maximus, comprenant qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leur périple, attrapa Indira par le bras et la tira brusquement en arrière.

_ Reste ici, lui jeta-t-il.

Puis il s'élança dans l'ouverture.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas quatre ou cinq prétoriens, comme à l'accoutumée, mais une douzaine. Commode, prévenu de l'arrivée des armées et se sachant attaqué, avait visiblement fait doubler sa garde. Avec l'étroitesse de la porte par laquelle ils arrivaient et le fait que les prétoriens avaient probablement été alertés par les cris des femmes dans les termes, Maximus et ses hommes n'avaient d'autre choix que de foncer tête baissée, en prenant le plus d'élan possible, pour forcer le passage.

Le général fut le premier à surgir, rugissant, le glaive en avant et les muscles bandés. Il esquiva en souplesse deux des douze lames pointées vers la porte et brisa en un instant le demi-cercle que les prétoriens formaient pour contrer leurs attaquants. Derrière lui, ses hommes suivaient, et en quelques secondes l'air se remplit du bruit des glaives qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, des coups qui s'abattaient et des râles étranglés de ceux qui les recevaient. Ébranlés par la rapidité de l'attaque, ne sachant à combien d'opposants ils pouvaient s'attendre, les prétoriens avaient reculé de quelques pas. Ce fut pour eux une erreur fatale, car elle laissa devant la petite porte assez de place pour que la totalité des soldats de Maximus puisse sortir et lancer leurs attaques. Les prétoriens bien entraînés opposèrent une belle résistance, mais Maximus savait qu'il avait l'avantage du nombre et que l'issue de la bataille se déciderait en quelques minutes seulement.

Indira, que le général avait plaquée contre le mur sans ménagement, avait laissé passer tous les soldats de la petite escouade avant de sortir à son tour. Elle avait son poignard à la main, mais face aux soldats surentraînés et armés de solides glaives, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle se tint donc à distance respectable de la mêlée pendant un moment. Mais lorsqu'un légionnaire, qui se battait avec un prétorien, le poussa vers elle sans s'en rendre compte, elle profita d'un léger répit dans le duel pour planter son poignard dans le cou du garde d'un geste vif et précis. L'homme s'effondra dans un gargouillis, et le légionnaire, encore tout surpris d'avoir perdu son assaillant, lança à Indira un regard stupéfait. Mais déjà un autre adversaire se présentait et le légionnaire dut de nouveau lever son glaive et repartir au combat.

Et alors qu'Indira se plaquait de nouveau contre le mur pour éviter un autre combat tout proche, cherchant un autre moyen d'apporter sa contribution à la bataille, un prétorien qu'elle n'avait pas vu lui fonça dessus.

_ Traîtresse !

Elle tourna la tête au dernier moment. C'était un garde qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans le palais, mais elle eut à peine le temps de le reconnaître : elle se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver la lame qui s'élançait vers elle, prête à lui ouvrir le ventre de bas en haut.

Le coup se perdit contre le mur, ébréchant la pierre. La violence du choc avait du retentir douloureusement dans le bras du garde, car il grimaça et prit son glaive à deux mains. Dans son regard, en revanche, la furie avait augmenté.

Face à la furie meurtrière qui s'avançait de nouveau vers elle, Indira ne pouvait compter que sur sa rapidité à s'enfuir. Malheureusement, la retraite vers les termes était déjà coupée, et elle s'était éloignée dans un angle où la retenait d'une part le prétorien furieux, et d'autre part un groupe de combattants qui ne faisait pas attention à elle mais au travers desquels elle ne passerait sans risquer un grave coup perdu.

Le garde avançait toujours, menaçant, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, et Indira crispa ses doigts sur son poignard. Cette arme, qu'elle gardait en permanence sous sa tunique, avait toujours été pour elle une sécurité, mais elle était si fine et si légère qu'à cet instant la jeune femme se sentit démunie comme jamais auparavant.

Au lieu d'attaquer de front, l'homme rusa. Il fit mine d'abattre son glaive sur la droite, et lorsque l'esclave bondit à l'opposé pour éviter le coup, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Les doigts épais s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de la jeune femme avec une force terrible, lui arrachant un cri, tandis que le fil du glaive se cognait contre sa clavicule et allait s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa gorge. Mais l'homme n'acheva pas son geste. Maximus avait surgit de nulle part et lui avait abattu son épée dans le dos, lui brisant net la colonne vertébrale. Un râle affreux s'échappa des lèvres du prétorien, son visage devint gris, et il s'effondra contre Indira avant de glisser au sol comme une poupée de chiffons, épouvantablement blessé mais encore vivant.

Sous le choc, Indira ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, comme si ses sens, un instant anesthésiés, reprenaient brutalement leurs fonctions, elle sentit l'odeur du sang, vit la plaie horrible qui coulait abondamment, les convulsions et l'agonie du garde, dont les doigts se crispaient encore avec désespoir sur la poignée de son glaive, tandis que des plaintes inhumaines s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Incapable de déglutir, la jeune femme porta sa main à son cou, où il lui semblait sentir encore le poids de la lame du glaive, mais qui n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de couper dans la chair. Elle en serait quitte pour quelques marques bleues…

C'est alors qu'elle se sentit faiblir, ses genoux pliant lentement sous elle. Elle se serait effondrée au sol, elle aussi, si Maximus ne l'avait pas retenue.

D'une main, il la prit par le cou et l'obligea à se redresser. Ses doigts ne serraient pas trop fort, mais ils étaient fermes et implacables, son regard, planté dans celui de la jeune femme, ne cillait pas. C'est peut-être cela qui empêcha cette dernière de céder à l'affolement.

_ Debout ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Toute sa vie elle avait obéit aux ordres de ses maîtres, et à cet instant les yeux de Maximus montraient qu'il ne tolérerait aucune faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas céder. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir, une fois de plus.

Elle se redressa donc sur ses jambes flageolantes et reprit ses esprits. Maximus ne la quittait pas. Autour d'eux, le combat s'achevait, mais les cris et le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant avaient alerté d'autres gardes, qu'on entendait courir depuis l'extrémité opposée des jardins du palais. Il fallait agir, et vite.

_ Allons-y, fit Maximus.

Indira acquiesça machinalement, fit quelques pas, reprit un peu de forces, puis se remit enfin à courir, toujours suivie du général et de ses légionnaires qui, à part deux blessés légers et quelques entailles sans importance, s'étaient tous tirés indemnes du combat. Elle leur fit faire un détour pour les cacher derrière une haie d'arbustes et éviter la rencontre avec les autres prétoriens. On les entendait accourir, s'interroger, tenter de s'organiser sans céder à la panique. En passant près des écuries, Indira entendit d'autres bruits de combat, et comprit que le plan établi par Maximus fonctionnait comme prévu : les légionnaires envoyés en avant attaquaient toutes les portes du palais au même moment, semant la zizanie dans les rangs des prétoriens qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Enfin, Indira et le petit groupe de soldats entrèrent dans le palais. Ils passèrent par les cuisines, où ils risquaient moins de rencontrer des gardes. Sur leur chemin, les esclaves s'écartaient et baissaient la tête en signe de soumission, essayant de ne pas se faire tuer eux-mêmes.

Indira s'adressa à l'un des cuisiniers, qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Où est l'empereur ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Dans ses appartements, répondit-il, avec le reste de la famille. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Indira ne répondit pas. Elle fit signe aux soldats de la suivre, repoussa dans une alcôve deux petits esclaves de dix ou douze ans qui, tétanisés par l'entrée en force des soldats, se seraient laissés piétiner, puis elle mena ses compagnons à travers le grand patio et grimpa les marches d'un des escaliers secondaires qui menait à l'étage.

Ils prirent par surprise quatre gardes et engagèrent un autre combat sur les marches de l'escalier. Cette fois, Indira eut le temps de se faufiler en avant, évitant de justesse un coup d'épée que Maximus réceptionna de son glaive, et elle partit en éclaireur dans les couloirs. En la reconnaissant, les autres esclaves, terrés dans les pièces voisines s'exclamèrent.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ On nous attaque ? Les soldats sont entrés dans le palais ?

_ Mais que fait la garde !

_ Est-ce qu'ils vont nous tuer ?

_ L'empereur, ils cherchent l'empereur !

_ Toi, tu as vu quelque chose ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Indira n'eut pas besoin de leur demander où se cachait l'empereur : au bout de l'immense couloir principal, qui desservait tout l'étage, un large groupe de prétoriens montait la garde, toutes armes dehors. Ils avaient clairement entendu les bruits de la bataille dans l'escalier et serraient les rangs en attendant de savoir d'où viendrait la menace. Derrière eux, elle reconnut la silhouette de Quintus, qui faisait les cent pas avec une nervosité non dissimulée : il devait protéger son empereur, mais n'avait probablement pas prévu que le palais serait déjà envahi par l'ennemi, alors que toutes les portes étaient bien gardées.

Indira fit demi-tour sans être remarquée et revint vers l'escalier, où le combat s'achevait. Un des soldats de Maximus avait reçu un coup à la jambe et ne pouvait plus les suivre. Ses camarades s'affairaient autour de lui pour limiter les pertes de sang.

_ Julia ! appela Indira en courant jusqu'au groupe d'esclaves qui se terraient toujours dans une des chambres. Prends les femmes avec toi et occupez-vous des blessés !

_ Mais… Celui-là n'est pas un prétorien !

_ Et alors ? C'est tout de même un romain, non ?

Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Maximus.

_ L'empereur est là, gardé par Quintus et une trentaine d'hommes. Ils vous attendent…

_ Peut-on les prendre par surprise ?

_ On peut éviter le couloir principal en traversant les chambres et en passant par les terrasses. Elles communiquent entre elles.

_ Montre-nous.

Et une fois de plus, la petite escouade de légionnaires emboîta le pas à la belle esclave.

* * *

><p>Ils profitèrent d'un léger effet de surprise – les gardes s'attendaient à voir leurs assaillants déboucher du fond du couloir, et non pas de la chambre la plus proche. Habitués aux champs de bataille, les légionnaires se jetèrent dans la mêlée sans la moindre hésitation. Ils avaient affronté des barbares autrement plus féroces que les gardes, trop habitués à se battre en combat régulier. Malgré tout, en quelques minutes la situation s'inversa, car cette fois, le rapport de force était à l'avantage des prétoriens et Quintus, pour la garde rapprochée de l'empereur, avait choisi les meilleures recrues. L'affrontement fut terrible.<p>

Au milieu de l'affrontement, Maximus se battait comme un démon. Entièrement concentré sur ses réflexes et son instinct de guerrier, il agissait bien avant de penser. Son regard notait en quelques fractions de seconde les moindres détails et avant même qu'il en prenne conscience son corps réagissait : rien de ce qui se passait dans un périmètre de deux mètres autour de lui ne lui échappait. Mais il ne pouvait être partout à la fois, et ce fut Indira, restée prudemment à l'écart, qui vit la tentative de fuite de l'empereur.

Alors que les hommes se battaient à la porte de ses appartements, Commode, d'abord recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, encerclé par Quintus et une poignée de gardes et de serviteurs, commença à prendre peur. Il avait visiblement imaginé que ses prétoriens ne feraient qu'une bouchée des envahisseurs, hors il n'en était rien. Les légionnaires de Maximus, quoique moins nombreux, tenaient bravement l'affront et n'entendaient pas se laisser tuer si facilement.

Indira vit l'empereur glisser un mot à l'oreille d'un serviteur, puis se lever, livide, les gestes raides. Son regard allait du combat qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de pas jusqu'à la longue terrasse en arrière, qui donnait sur les jardins et par où il espérait peut-être une dernière issue. Maintenant qu'il se tenait debout, les doigts crispés sur le drapé qui recouvrait son armure, il hésitait, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Et alors que les légionnaires se battaient toujours, Commode esquissa quelques pas nerveux en direction de la terrasse.

_ Maximus ! cria Indira. Il s'enfuit !

Inconscient de se qui se passait dans la pièce, trop concentré sur ses adversaires, le général tourna la tête, une fraction de seconde. Et ce fut soudain comme si ses hommes se liguaient pour lui permettre de se détacher du combat. Redoublant d'énergie dans leur attaque, les trois légionnaires les plus proches repoussèrent le garde qui s'apprêtait à profiter de l'inattention de Maximus, et en quelques secondes celui-ci pu s'esquiver pour rejoindre Indira. Ensemble, aidés par les légionnaires qui couvraient leur retraite, ils parvinrent à se faufiler dans les appartements de l'empereur.

_ Commode ! hurla Maximus, la voix pleine de rage, gonflé à bloc par l'adrénaline du combat.

Et Commode se retourna pour lui faire face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Je me dépêche de finir mes histoires en cours pour mieux en commencer d'autres ! :p_

_Et voilà le face à face entre Maximus et Commode, en version revisitée… J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas faite pour écrire des histoires d'action (mettons que je suis indiscutablement plus à l'aise pour le côté romantique et psychologique), mais j'avoue que ce combat a été plutôt chouette à écrire. J'aime les films de combat bien faits, alors j'espère que je me suis montrée à la hauteur !_

* * *

><p>Quintus, par réflexe, avait tiré son glaive et s'était interposé entre son empereur et Maximus. Mais le regard que celui-ci lui lança le fit s'immobiliser, l'arme baissée.<p>

Durant une seconde, le sort de Rome flotta dans l'air, au-dessus des têtes des trois hommes. Une seconde d'éternité pendant laquelle tout pouvait encore échouer. Si Quintus décidait de défendre son empereur…

Mais Quintus fit deux pas en arrière, baissant les yeux. L'ancien lieutenant se soumettait de nouveau à l'autorité de son général, et Maximus, essoufflé par les combats qu'il venait de mener, prit un instant pour respirer et se remettre. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle. Commode était à lui.

Vacillant sur ses jambes, ce dernier cherchait ses mots.

_ Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me défier ? siffla-t-il. Je suis ton maître ! Je suis l'empereur de Rome !

Maximus eut un sourire ironique.

_ Pour autant que je sache, l'empereur est mort en Germanie, il y a un an. Moi, c'est l'homme qui m'a enlevé ma famille que je cherche…

_ Et je devrais avoir peur ? rétorqua Commode d'un ton un peu trop fort pour avoir l'air rassuré. Est-ce que je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien que toi ?

_ C'est ce que nous allons voir...

D'un signe de tête, le général ordonna à Quintus de lancer son glaive à l'empereur. Quintus obéit sans un mot et fit signe aux serviteurs de s'écarter pour laisser de la place aux duellistes. Indira, elle, s'inquiéta pour Maximus, qui s'était déjà bien battu et qui était fatigué, alors que l'empereur était frais et dispos. Mais la violence du premier coup qui ébranla les deux glaives la détrompa rapidement : Maximus, porté par sa soif de vengeance, semblait avoir les dieux de l'enfer pour lui.

Rapidement, il força Commode à reculer et à franchir le seuil de la large terrasse, derrière lui. Là, au moins, l'espace était nu et il n'y avait rien qui puisse servir d'arme improvisée. Commode, de son côté, résistait encore mal à la violence des attaques qu'il recevait. D'un geste, il arracha le drapé qui ornait ses épaules et gênait ses mouvements, et le jeta au sol. Bon joueur, Maximus lui donna quelques secondes et attendit que son adversaire soit de nouveau prêt à se battre. Ce fut une erreur, car Commode avait profité de cet instant fugitif pour reprendre ses esprits, et il attaqua avec une feinte de dernière minute qui lui permit de toucher Maximus à la cuisse. Une large estafilade rouge se dessina bientôt et un peu de sang se mit à couler, mais la blessure était heureusement trop superficielle pour déconcentrer le général.

Un autre coup vint s'abattre sur la cuirasse de Maximus, qui se serait certainement fendue si celui-ci ne s'était pas effacé sur le côté au dernier moment. La lame glissa donc sur le cuir épais sans autre conséquence que d'augmenter la haine dans le regard de l'empereur.

Puis ce fut au tour du général de porter quelques attaques efficaces, qui déstabilisèrent son adversaire. L'empereur, obligé de se pencher en arrière pour esquiver, perdit un précieux temps à retrouver son équilibre, et Maximus en profita pour le frapper au bras droit. Les deux combattants se lancèrent alors dans une succession ahurissante d'attaques rapides où l'on ne savait plus trop qui attaquait et qui parait, jusqu'à ce que le crissement aigu d'une lame glissant le long d'une autre lame ne mette fin à la série.

Puis, Indira sursauta. Maximus venait de pousser un cri inquiétant, après avoir reçu un autre coup de glaive à la cuisse, juste un peu au dessus du précédent. Cette fois, il trébucha sur sa jambe, le muscle entaillé.

_ Je suis ton maître, grinça l'empereur d'une voix essoufflée. Tu ne me vaincras pas…

Profitant de son avantage, Commode se rua sur son ennemi et parvint à abattre lourdement sa lame sur son bras. Maximus hurla, le bras gauche profondément entaillé. La plaie béante se mit à saigner abondamment, éclaboussant les dalles du sol. Sans pouvoir utiliser son bras gauche pour s'équilibrer pendant le combat, et avec ses entailles à la cuisse qui rendaient douloureux ses déplacements, le général commença à faiblir. Commode, qui reprenait du poil de la bête, cru que l'issue du combat lui était assurée.

Il se trompait. Parant une autre attaque de l'empereur, Maximus parvint à retourner l'épée de son opposant vers le bas, forçant Commode à abandonner le contact des lames sous peine de se faire tordre le bras ou le poignet, et il profita de cette précieuse seconde pour lancer un autre coup : cette fois, il fit glisser sa lame à plat contre l'armure de l'empereur et parvint à se faufiler entre la plaque du thorax et celle de l'épaule. Dès qu'il rencontra une résistance, il enfonça le glaive sans hésitation.

Commode se jeta en arrière en hurlant mais il était déjà trop tard, le coup avait fait mouche. Bientôt, le vêtement qu'il portait sous son armure se teinta de sang et s'imbiba tout le long de son bras. Forcé de changer son glaive de main, l'empereur profita du sursaut d'adrénaline que venait de provoquer sa blessure pour se jeter de nouveau sur Maximus.

Les lames se bloquèrent de nouveau, et le combat à l'épée se mit à ressembler à un corps à corps de lutteurs. Profitant de la promiscuité, chacun cherchait de son bras libre à prendre l'autre au visage ou au cou, ou à enfoncer ses doigts dans une blessure pour forcer l'autre à lâcher prise.

Comme le duel rapproché n'aboutissait pas, Commode finit par donner un coup de coude au visage du général pour créer une diversion : il en profita pour s'esquiver sur le côté et, avec un cri de rage, parvint à faire sauter le glaive de Maximus hors de ses mains. L'arme tomba au sol quelques pas plus loin avec un bruit métallique qui résonna le long des murs.

Désarmé, face au sourire soudain diabolique de l'empereur, Maximus chercha une issue.

Il n'avait qu'un seul choix : quitter la zone dangereuse à la pointe du glaive et passer de l'autre côté, dans un nouveau corps-à-corps. Et alors que Quintus, perdant de précieuses secondes à traverser la terrasse, s'approchait du glaive au sol pour le lui envoyer, Commode fonçait déjà, levant sa lame.

Maximus esquiva au dernier moment et fonça tête baissée vers l'empereur, le prenant à bras-le-corps.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol.

Commode essaya désespérément d'utiliser son glaive, mais son épaule droite blessée lui condamnait l'usage de ce bras-là, et son bras gauche, quoique habile, était un peu plus faible. Le général prit l'avantage : clouant son ennemi au sol de tout son poids, il se mit à lui disputer le glaive. Commode tint bon et parvint, malgré la douleur épouvantable de son épaule, à nouer ses doigts autour du cou de Maximus.

À quelques pieds de là, Quintus avait ramassé le glaive du général, mais il restait tétanisé. C'est alors qu'Indira réagit : réalisant que son poignard serait sans doute plus utile à Maximus dans un combat au corps-à-corps, elle le posa au sol et en l'envoya glisser sur les dalles en direction du général.

Au tintement léger de l'arme sur le marbre, Maximus comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. À peine le poignard arrivait-il à sa hauteur que dans un seul geste il lâchait le glaive, saisissait l'arme et la plantait à la base du cou de l'empereur, juste derrière la clavicule.

Commode ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il voulut protester, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un immonde gargouillis.

Ce fut tout.

Maximus se redressa, tomba à genoux. Comme si l'empereur risquait de se relever, il avait gardé le poignard dans les mains, prêt à se défendre à nouveau.

Mais l'empereur ne se releva pas. Il y eut un ou deux autres gargouillis indescriptibles, puis le silence. Les serviteurs n'osaient se montrer, seuls Maximus, Quintus et Indira se tenaient sur a terrasse, observant le corps inerte du tyran, comme si cet instant allait rester à jamais un secret connu d'eux seuls.

Puis, dans les appartements, Indira entendit du bruit et reprit ses esprits. À l'entrée, la bataille s'était achevée elle aussi, et les légionnaires envahissaient maintenant les lieux, à la recherche de leur général.

Elle regarda Maximus, toujours prostré, fixant d'un regard absent l'empereur qu'il venait de tuer. Le sang coulait toujours de la profonde blessure de son bras, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Quant à Quintus, hébété lui aussi, il n'osait ni s'avancer vers le corps, ni reculer vers l'intérieur du palais.

Indira réagit. Attrapant un pan de sa stola, elle s'agenouilla près de Maximus et lui reprit le poignard. Les doigts crispés ne se desserrèrent pas facilement. Finalement, après avoir conclu que les estafilades sur la cuisse pouvaient attendre, elle coupa une large bande de tissus dans sa robe et entreprit de bander étroitement le bras sanguinolent du général pour refermer la plaie et arrêter l'hémorragie. Toujours prostré, le regard vide, Maximus se laissa faire sans rien dire.

_ Tes hommes approchent. Ils ne doivent pas te voir dans cet état, lui dit-elle, soucieuse de l'image que Maximus devait projeter pour garder son autorité sur ses hommes.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

_ Maximus ! fit-elle en le prenant pas le menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Debout !

Elle eut pour lui exactement le même geste qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée contre le mur entre le jardin et les termes, et le tint par le cou et le tira vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Et cette fois, cela provoqua une réaction chez Maximus. Son regard se fit plus net. Il reconnut enfin la jeune femme et reprit pied dans la réalité au moment où un groupe de légionnaires débouchait enfin sur la terrasse et s'approchait.

Avec eux se trouvait Lucilla, les yeux rouges et les cheveux défaits, qui resta stupéfaite en apercevant le corps de son frère étendu sur les dalles de marbre.

Alors Indira s'effaça et disparut dans la foule de soldats et de serviteurs.

* * *

><p>Quintus envoya des messagers à travers toute la ville pour faire cesser les affrontements entre les prétoriens et les légionnaires. La plus grande confusion régna pendant quelques heures tandis que les messages se transmettaient et que l'on cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et soudain, la ville s'anima d'une rumeur grossissante : l'empereur était mort !<p>

Au palais, Lucilla prit les choses en main. Maximus fut accueilli dans ses appartements, ses soldats blessés envoyés se faire soigner dans les casernes prétoriennes à proximité, et les gardes qu'on voyait habituellement patrouiller dans les couloirs furent remplacés pour un temps par des légionnaires poussiéreux d'avoir marché deux jours et de s'être battus.

On fit libérer séance tenant le sénateur Gracchus, qui avait passé quelques jours angoissés dans les cachots de l'arène en attendant de mourir sur la piste, et qui fut si surpris d'apprendre que le plan avait finalement fonctionné qu'il voulut voir Maximus de ses propres yeux avant de se réjouir enfin. Quant à la dépouille de l'empereur, on l'étendit dans ses appartements et on la fit veiller par une douzaine de légionnaires en attendant qu'on décide des funérailles qu'on lui accorderait.

Pas un instant on ne laissa Maximus seul. Un chirurgien vint le soigner sommairement, mais il y avait tellement à faire que le général ne tenait pas en place. Déjà, il fallait convoquer le Sénat, envoyer des soldats chercher les sénateurs en prison et s'assurer que les assassins de l'empereur n'accompliraient pas les tâches qui leur restaient. Très vite, Maximus reprit le ton de commandement paisible mais ferme auquel il était habitué, ce qui rassura les quelques sénateurs qui se trouvaient là et qui attendaient avec inquiétude de voir s'il respecterait sa parole.

Le soir arriva sans que Maximus réalise l'ampleur des évènements de la journée, et c'est lorsqu'on le conduisit enfin dans la grande chambre du palais qu'on avait préparée pour lui qu'il réalisé qu'il n'avait pas revu Indira.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Bon, je me sens un peu obligée de mettre ce petit mot à chaque début de chapitre, mais à la longue j'en viens à ne plus savoir quoi raconter ! lol_

_Alors place à l'histoire, tout simplement ! :)_

* * *

><p>Dérangé à tout instant par un lieutenant ou un serviteur venu quérir des ordres, Maximus, éreinté, était resté debout une partie de la nuit et ne s'était accordé que quelques heures de mauvais repos, couché tout habillé sur le grand lit magnifique qu'on lui avait octroyé. Il maintenait son bras en écharpe, mais la douleur était lancinante et ne le quittait pas une seconde.<p>

Lorsqu'il parut au Sénat, en fin de matinée, il avait à peine pris le temps de changer de vêtements et il ne s'était pas rasé, mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur : ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles, et les sénateurs eux-mêmes, dont une bonne partie avait séjourné dans les prisons peu recommandables de l'empereur, avaient clairement perdu de leur superbe.

On désigna à Maximus le fauteuil principal, celui où se tenait habituellement l'empereur, mais il refusa tout net et alla s'asseoir sur le côté, près Quintus. Ce geste symbolique, qui montrait Maximus ne se présentait pas comme un conquérant, ne passa pas inaperçu et Gracchus lui fit un signe de tête approbateur. Autour, les regards et les confidences s'échangeaient d'un sénateur à l'autre, et l'on pouvait clairement sentir la tension qui régnait, en ce jour où le sort de Rome toute entière tenait dans leurs mains. Le brouhaha, amplifié par la résonnance de la grande salle de marbre, ne cessa qu'avec l'entrée de Lucilla, que tous saluèrent.

Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Même si elle avait revêtu une majestueuse tenue d'apparat qui faisait honneur à son rang, ses traits étaient tirés et le pli de sa bouche montrait son appréhension. Après tout, elle était de sang royal, et, même si elle savait pouvoir compter sur quelques alliés, les sénateurs, en reprenant le contrôle de la capitale, pouvaient tout aussi bien décider de l'exiler à l'autre bout de l'empire afin d'éviter qu'elle ne revendique le trône pour son fils.

Maximus la salua machinalement, mais il ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard.

Il venait d'apercevoir Indira.

La jeune esclave avait revêtu la sombre stola qu'elle portait toujours au palais et qui la rendait insignifiante face à la magnificence de sa maîtresse. Elle avançait derrière elle en silence, les yeux baissés, ses cheveux nattés relevés en un chignon sévère. Maximus fut surpris du contraste : la veille encore, il émanait d'elle cette aura qui le fascinait, faite de détermination et d'instinct presque animal, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle semblait presque éteinte. Elle s'arrêta en arrière du fauteuil où Lucilla avait pris place, et se tint là, debout, invisible à tous les regards sauf à celui du général.

Mais pas un instant elle ne leva les yeux.

* * *

><p>Gracchus prit la parole. Il commença par présenter le général, que tous ne connaissaient pas, le décrivant comme l'homme de confiance de Marc-Aurèle et résumant brièvement ses exploits dans l'arène. Puis il rassura ses confrères en leur affirmant que la présence des armées aux portes de la ville était temporaire et ne constituait pas une menace.<p>

_ Pas une menace ? s'écria aussitôt un sénateur, assis dans la dernière rangée. Notre empereur a été assassiné, nous faisons face à un coup d'État comme on n'en a pas vu depuis cent ans, et tu affirmes qu'il n'y a pas de menace ?

Gracchus, qui ne manquait jamais d'argument, s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Maximus l'interrompit.

_ Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Marc-Aurèle, dit-il d'une voix calme mais forte, et sans même se lever de son fauteuil. J'étais en Germanie, auprès de lui, et je peux vous affirmer que c'est lui, le véritable empereur assassiné. Quelques jours auparavant, il m'avait confié ses projets : il n'avait pas l'intention de donner le pouvoir à Commode. Il voulait que Rome redevienne une République, et que ce soit vous, sénateurs, qui soyez au pouvoir.

_ Si telle était sa volonté, pourquoi es-tu le seul à être au courant d'un tel projet ? objecta-t-on. Il avait des ministres, des conseillers…

_ Commode l'a fait taire avant qu'il ait pu répandre la nouvelle.

_ Tu prétends donc que Commode a tué son père pour s'assurer du pouvoir ?

_ Je ne prétends rien. Je l'affirme.

Il y eut un silence. L'accusation était grave.

_ Il dit vrai, ajouta alors Quintus qui élevait la voix pour la première fois. J'y étais moi aussi. Marc-Aurèle s'est éteint alors qu'il venait de parler à son fils, et nous l'avons tous soupçonné.

_ Mais tu n'as pas assisté à ce meurtre en personne ? le provoqua l'un des sénateurs, sceptique.

_ Non, bien sûr. Mais personne n'était dupe. Encore moins quand Commode a ordonné de faire disparaître le général, acheva-t-il en désignant ce dernier.

_ Pourquoi voulait-il cela ?

_ Parce que je suis resté fidèle à Marc-Aurèle, répondit Maximus. J'ai échappé à la mort et j'étais été pris comme esclave. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié le devoir que j'avais envers mon empereur. Je suis revenu à Rome pour renverser Commode. L'empire redeviendra une république, comme le souhaitait Marc-Aurèle, et moi je m'en irai.

La mosaïque des évènements qui avaient conduit au complot et au coup d'État se mettaient peu à peu en place devant les sénateurs interloqués. Quant à Gracchus, Gaius et Lucilla, ils s'échangeaient des regards surpris. Maximus était en train de prendre à lui seul toute la responsabilité du coup d'État et les protégeait. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de justifier leur implication dans le complot.

Il y eut beaucoup de mouvement parmi les sénateurs. Rendus confus par toutes ces informations, qui apportaient à leur situation un éclairage nouveau, ils ne savaient quoi penser. Le général, toujours impassible, les laissait s'agiter.

Rapidement, Gracchus reprit le contrôle des discussions et parvint à les réorienter vers des points plus urgents à résoudre. Afin de dissiper les craintes, il s'adressa à Lucilla pour lui demander officiellement quelle position elle souhaitait adopter. Cette dernière, d'une voix d'abord un peu tendue, répondit aussitôt qu'elle abandonnait toute prétention au trône pour son fils et qu'elle approuvait pleinement la nouvelle république. Elle se prêterait de bonne grâce à toutes les cérémonies et signerait tous les papiers officiels pour confirmer qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour le nouveau gouvernement, et se retirerait dans un de ses palais, en dehors de toute vie politique. Elle demandait seulement à pouvoir jouir en toute tranquillité des biens familiaux. S'ensuivit alors une âpre discussion où l'on établit grossièrement quelles terres et quelles grandes maisons resteraient en sa possession, puis on passa à un autre sujet et Lucilla se rassit, visiblement soulagée. Elle lança un regard à Maximus qui la gratifia d'un hochement de tête approbateur. On règlerait les détails plus tard et elle pouvait s'attendre à d'autres débats serrés concernant ce qui lui appartenait et ce qui appartenait au peuple de Rome, mais pour le moment l'héritière de Marc-Aurèle pouvait se détendre.

* * *

><p>Les délibérations furent interrompues par l'heure du repas. Des serviteurs avaient dressé de grandes tables chargées de plats dans la salle de réception du Sénat, qui se remplit bientôt de dizaines de sénateurs en toges blanches qui continuaient à débattre tout en mangeant.<p>

Maximus profita de la foule mouvante pour s'approcher d'Indira. La jeune esclave se tenait près d'une grande table, occupée à remplir un plateau de victuailles pour les porter à sa maîtresse, assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de Gracchus.

_ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te reparler depuis hier, commença le général. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, et toute cette affaire n'aurait jamais eu lieu... Tu peux être certaine que je vais t'obtenir une généreuse récompense, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignorait, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche.

_ Indira ? insista Maximus.

_ Je ne préfère pas te parler ici, répondit-elle tout bas. Je ne suis qu'une esclave, je ne suis pas autorisée à me mêler de ce qui se passe.

Le ton était neutre et distant, les lèvres serrées.

_ Comme tu voudras, répondit Maximus, surpris, mais faisant preuve de souplesse et en baissant la voix lui aussi. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais te parler… ailleurs ?

_ On verra.

Alors qu'Indira se penchait par-dessus la grande table et tendait la main vers une coupe remplie de raisins, de poires et de grenades, son bras et son épaule se dégagèrent de sa stola. Machinalement, le regard de Maximus suivit son geste, admira le poignet élégant, les doigts qui s'ouvraient pour saisir un fruit en hésitant sur le plus beau à choisir, puis il remonta lentement le long du bras, évoquant la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua de longues stries rouges qui partaient de l'épaule et disparaissaient dans le dos, sous le tissu. Certaines avaient même saigné un peu et étaient couverte de petites croûtes sombres.

Les doux souvenirs qui lui venaient en tête disparurent en un instant et il reprit pied dans la réalité.

_ On t'a fouettée ? fit-il en ouvrant des yeux inquiets.

Indira lui jeta un regard noir et rabattit aussitôt la stola sur son épaule pour cacher les marques. Elle allait s'éloigner sans répondre quand Maximus la prit par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

_ On t'a fouettée ? répéta-t-il plus bas.

_ On ne laisse pas une esclave s'enfuir du palais pendant plusieurs jours sans la punir, répondit-elle avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

_ Mais… Qui… Enfin, tu étais avec moi ! protesta Maximus. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

_ Ça me regarde. Et ne t'avise pas de parler de ça !, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard terrible. Si on te demande comment tu as quitté Rome, invente ce que tu veux mais ne m'implique pas là-dedans !

Après quoi la jeune femme se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, laissant le général complètement ébahi.

* * *

><p>Maximus ne la revit pas de la journée. Après ces premières délibérations, le Sénat encore ébranlé avait remis au lendemain les décisions les plus importantes concernant l'organisation de la toute nouvelle république.<p>

Maintenant que le problème était dans les mains de Gracchus et qu'il s'agissait seulement – pour le plus urgent – de veiller à ce que l'ordre soit rétabli dans la ville, le général pouvait se reposer un peu. Les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués au palais étaient ceux des invités de marque. Lucilla lui avait donné une demi-douzaine d'esclaves pour prendre soin de lui, mais Maximus les renvoya tous. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour se remettre et reprendre ses esprits.

Les bains qui jouxtaient les jardins du palais contenaient de larges piscines, ainsi que des salles de vapeur où les membres de la famille royale aimaient se détendre. Mais pour les soins de la vie quotidienne, il était facile de se faire installer dans une des chambres une grande cuve de cuivre qu'on remplissait d'eau chaude. Maximus n'avait rien demandé, mais, sur ordre de Lucilla, ses esclaves lui avaient préparé un bain parfumé aux huiles, dont les effluves embaumaient depuis le couloir principal.

Deux jeunes adolescentes l'attendaient pour l'aider à se dévêtir, mais il les remercia dès qu'elles lui eurent ôté son armure de cuir, qu'il aurait eu de la difficulté à retirer seul à cause de son bras blessé. Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent, rabattant derrière elles les voilages qui fermaient la pièce.

Puis Maximus se glissa dans l'eau chaude, posant soigneusement son bras blessé sur le rebord de la cuve. Les larges estafilades sur sa cuisse se mirent à brûler, mais la douleur finit par s'estomper après un moment d'adaptation. Et Maximus, fermant les yeux, poussa un profond soupir et se détendit enfin.

Malheureusement, ses pensées ne le quittaient pas.

Il songeait à sa femme et son fils. Il les avait vengés, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant soulagé. Les morts restaient morts. Lorsqu'il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, une fois le pouvoir du Sénat sur la ville bien établi, ce serait pour retrouver un foyer abandonné aux vents et aux voleurs. Il pouvait remettre les lieux en état, trouver des serviteurs, semer de nouvelles cultures, mais il n'entendrait plus jamais les petits pas de son fils courant dans la maison ou les chants de sa femme occupée à la cuisine.

Et alors qu'il se remémorait tout cela, Maximus réalisait qu'il n'avait pas vécu cette vie-là depuis près de trois ans. Toujours entre deux batailles, il n'avait réussi à passer, ces dix dernières années, que quelques mois chez lui. Il avait quitté sa femme enceinte, l'avait retrouvée un peu plus tard avec dans les bras un nourrisson qu'il n'avait pas vu naître, puis il était revenu sporadiquement au fil des années pour trouver son fils chaque fois un peu plus grand. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans la fin de sa carrière militaire, convaincu qu'il pourrait enfin rattraper le temps perdu, faire à sa femme un chapelet d'autres enfants et voir son fils devenir un homme. Il avait voulu bien servir son empereur pour mériter qu'on lui accorde son congé, il n'avait réussi qu'à se rendre toujours plus indispensable.

Jusqu'à ce que la jalousie d'un autre lui enlève ses projets d'avenir.

Sa seule vraie consolation était qu'il ne verrait plus dans le regard de Commode, allongé quelque part dans le palais sur une couche funèbre, cet air de défi et de suffisance. Au moins, il lui avait cloué le bec pour de bon.

Des pas feutrés sur le sol le sortirent de ses pensées et lui firent tourner la tête. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir renvoyer de nouveau une des jeunes esclaves, il aperçut la stola sombre d'Indira. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, occupée à déposer sur une table des flacons et des bandages. Puis elle se retourna et croisa son regard.

Elle n'avait plus l'air sombre et absent qu'il lui avait vu tout l'après-midi. Elle était plus détendue, plus paisible, comme dans les moments qu'ils avaient passé en tête-à-tête dans les bois, loin des préoccupations de l'empire. Elle lui offrit même un léger sourire de bon augure.

_ Je suis venue voir comment allait ton bras, dit-elle.

Trop heureux de se faire soigner par elle, comme elle l'avait fait dans la forêt quelques jours auparavant – autant dire une éternité ! – Maximus lui sourit en retour et la laissa défaire les bandages très serrés que le chirurgien du palais lui avait fait la veille.

Pendant un moment, la jeune femme observa d'un œil suspicieux le cataplasme de plantes confectionné par le chirurgien, puis elle enleva le tout. Elle prit une coupe qu'elle demanda à Maximus de maintenir sous son bras, puis elle versa sur la plaie une petite carafe de vin tiède et aromatisé qu'elle avait apporté.

Maximus sursauta et laissa échapper un gémissement. En tant que soldat, il avait toujours été habitué à la douleur, mais la plaie était encore béante et elle élançait terriblement tout le long de son bras, jusque dans la nuque. Le vin ne fit qu'empirer les choses : la température n'était pas un problème, mais l'alcool, en revanche, brûlait épouvantablement. À un moment, la tête lui tourna un peu et il se sentit blêmir. Par chance, toujours allongé dans son bain, il ne risquait pas de perdre l'équilibre et il essaya de penser à autre chose, serrant les dents et ravalant la salive qui lui venait en bouche en même temps qu'une vague nausée.

Ayant débarrassé la plaie des débris de plantes du cataplasme, Indira l'essuya avec un linge propre. Puis elle sortit du fil et une aiguille qu'elle trempa dans le vin qui lui restait et entreprit de recoudre les bords. L'alcool avait fait son effet : la blessure brûlait tellement que Maximus ne sentit presque pas l'aiguille s'enfoncer. Enfin, lorsque le tout fut recousu, la jeune esclave prit un petit pot de terre et en retira du miel un peu épais qu'elle badigeonna généreusement sur la blessure. Elle termina ses soins par des bandages propres, sur lesquels elle appliqua quelques gouttes de certaines huiles qu'elle avait apportées, et qu'elle enroula autour du bras avec d'infinies précautions, serrant juste assez pour bien maintenir l'ensemble, mais sans bloquer la circulation sanguine.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Maximus après un moment, une fois que son étourdissement se fut dissipé et que la douleur fut redescendue à un niveau plus tolérable.

_ Mon premier maître était médecin, répondit la jeune esclave d'une voix douce.

_ Il a prit le temps de te former ? C'est surprenant…

_ Au début non, je n'étais qu'une femme et une esclave. Mais j'étais curieuse. Dès que je le pouvais, je m'asseyais avec ses étudiants pour les observer.

À l'évocation de ces souvenirs – les premiers que la jeune femme consente à partager – un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Il a fini par me montrer quelques petites choses, continua-t-elle. Et comme j'étais douée, il m'a prise comme apprentie. Les autres élèves ne venaient que pendant quelques mois pour suivre ses enseignements, alors que moi, je vivais chez lui. Au bout de quelques années, je passais toutes mes soirées avec lui, pour préparer des remèdes.

_ Pourquoi t'a-t-il vendue ?

_ Il ne m'a pas vendue. Il m'a perdue au jeu.

Maximus haussa les sourcils et le sourire d'Indira s'agrandit, ironique.

_ Il a été quelques années le médecin personnel et l'ami de Marc-Aurèle. Il m'a perdue un soir qu'il jouait avec lui, et l'empereur m'a mise au service de Lucilla, qui venait d'avoir son fils.

Ce fut au tour du général d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

_ Ton maître a dû beaucoup te regretter.

_ Je suppose…

Son travail terminé, Indira se releva, et remit de l'ordre dans les pots et les flacons qu'elle avait apportés. Un instant, alors qu'elle se tenait debout près du bain, Maximus craignit soudain qu'elle ne quitte la pièce comme elle était apparue, sans prévenir, et il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

_ Merci, dit-il doucement, alors qu'Indira baissait les yeux vers lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme sembla hésiter. Elle jeta un regard en direction du couloir, de l'autre côté des appartements, d'où parvenaient les bruits diffus et familiers de la vie du palais. Puis, avec un imperceptible soupir, elle se mit à genoux derrière Maximus et empoigna une éponge pour lui frotter le dos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Vite, vite, vite ! J'ai un nouveau roman à commencer et je me retiens de le faire tant que je n'aurai pas terminé cette FF ! Ensuite, je devrais être capable d'écrire le-dit roman tout en reprenant le fil de ma FF sur « Orgueil et Préjugés »…_

… _Mouais, des promesses, toujours des promesses… Pourvu que j'arrive à les tenir ! ;)_

* * *

><p>On fit incinérer Commode au cours d'une cérémonie digne de son rang, mais intime, et sans le faste ni les longs jours de deuils habituellement réservés aux empereurs. Maximus, Lucilla et les sénateurs étaient présents pour saluer sans grande émotion celui que désormais on appelait seulement « le fils de Marc-Aurèle ». Seul le jeune Lucius avait sincèrement pleuré son oncle.<p>

Les semaines qui suivirent ce renversement du pouvoir furent un épouvantable casse-tête pour les sénateurs, qui devait élire et nommer les nouveaux responsables des provinces, et recréer de toutes pièces la structure hiérarchique et décisionnelle qui aboutissait jusqu'au Sénat.

Gracchus s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne comptant pas ses heures ni sa peine, suivi par Gaius et une dizaine de sénateurs motivés, prêts à réinventer une république idéale. Les choses n'étaient pas si simples, mais chaque problème qui se présentait donnait lieu à d'interminables heures de débat et finissait, bon gré, mal gré, par trouver une solution.

Maximus, de son côté, avait renvoyé son armée à Ostie. Il n'avait gardé qu'un millier d'hommes dans la ville et autour du Sénat, pour assurer la sécurité des sénateurs – cette période de transition étant propice aux attentats en tous genres – et transmettre les ordres. Lui, officiellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de général, restait au palais pour régler les ennuis au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Le reste du temps, il était libre d'organiser son propre départ, qu'il espérait voir arriver le plus vite possible.

Il avait fait libérer ses compagnons d'arène des prisons du Collisée, avait fait révoquer leur statut d'esclave et leur avait fait verser une récompense en or pour leur permettre de recommencer leur vie confortablement, où ils le voulaient. Il avait fait inhummer Proximo et le grand Hagen avec les honneurs qu'on réservait aux grands soldats morts en héros, et à cette occasion il avait pu revoir Juba. Le Numidien se préparait lui aussi à repartir vers le sud, dans son pays, et les derniers jours que les deux hommes passèrent ensemble furent chargés d'émotion et d'amitié. Puis, un matin, Juba embarqua sur un navire en partance pour Carthage et ce fut le temps des adieux.

_ Ta femme et ton fils vont t'attendre encore un peu, mon ami, avait dit le grand Numidien. D'ici là, sois heureux et rends-les fiers de toi.

Maximus s'y employait sans le vouloir. Car si ses journées étaient bien remplies par ses devoirs envers la nouvelle république, ses nuits n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et il ne les aurait pas échangées pour tout l'or du monde.

Le jour où Indira était venue le soigner, il s'était abandonné avec délices à ses massages et ses caresses, laissant son corps endolori se détendre et goûter un plaisir bien mérité. Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Elle revint la nuit suivante, et la nuit d'après, et finalement cela devint une habitude. Dans la journée, elle ignorait superbement Maximus, se contentant de tenir sa place invisible d'esclave, dans l'ombre de Lucilla. De temps à autres, le général parvenait à lui arracher un regard furtif, un vague sourire, mais la plupart du temps il la regarder aller et s'activer auprès de sa maîtresse sans mot dire.

Le soir, en revanche, alors qu'il renvoyait ses propres esclaves, il attendait avec délice le moment où elle paraîtrait dans ses appartements, complètement changée. Souvent, elle nouait de nouveau ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombait sur son épaule, et elle relâchait un peu les rubans de sa stola pour laisser apparaître ses épaules, la naissance de ses seins. Parfois, elle se parfumait, ou mieux : elle apportait des onguents et des huiles délicieuses dont elle enduisait le corps du général en de longs massages terriblement sensuels dont il ne se lassait pas.

Ils ne faisaient pas toujours l'amour. Parfois, épuisé par ses journées, parfaitement détendu par les irrésistibles caresses de la jeune femme, Maximus s'endormait tout contre elle. À d'autres moments, il la prenait contre un mur ou sur la terrasse, sous le vent tiède de la nuit ou s'enroulait avec elle dans les draps fins de sa luxueuse couche.

En revanche, chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait le matin, c'était pour trouver le lit vide. La jeune femme disparaissait avant l'aube et il ne la retrouvait que plus tard, dans cette ombre d'elle-même qu'elle était lorsqu'elle servait Lucilla. S'il avait le malheur de s'approcher d'elle pendant la journée ou d'essayer de lui voler un baiser au détour d'un couloir, Indira le remettait sèchement à sa place. Il s'en amusait presque. Elle lui faisait penser à cette jeune chatte qui rôdait autour de la maison, à Tiujillo. Indifférente et sauvage, elle gardait ses distances, jusqu'à ce qu'au prix d'une infinie patience elle se laisse approcher un peu. Elle se couchait alors sur le flanc, dans la poussière, et se mettait à ronronner sous les caresses. Puis, à l'instant précis où Maximus pensait l'avoir enfin apprivoisée, elle lui décochait un vilain coup de griffe et s'enfuyait.

Le général en avait pris son parti. Pour profiter des nuits savoureuses qu'il passait avec la belle esclave, il acceptait sans broncher toutes ses conditions.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, ce qui avait été l'empire de Rome prit une nouvelle forme. On vit apparaître au Sénat des sénateurs nouvellement élus, et on redressa certaines des situations dans la capitale qui laissaient à désirer depuis longtemps. On lança des travaux pour assainir certains quartiers, et lorsque Lucilla révéla – au grand scandale des sénateurs ! - que son frère avait vendu une bonne partie des réserves de grain pour payer les jeux qu'il avait organisés, on durcit le prélèvement des récoltes dans les campagnes pour renflouer les greniers de la ville. Il fallut lever de nouvelles taxes, ce que la population n'apprécia guère, mais par ailleurs les commerçants, enfin libérés de la priorité et des prix bloqués que le palais impérial leur imposait depuis toujours, se frottèrent les mains : leurs affaires allaient pouvoir reprendre.<p>

Maximus aussi avait bien réorganisé son armée. Il avait renvoyé les hommes de Commode pour remettre à leur place ses anciens lieutenants de confiance. Avec Quintus, malgré la bonne volonté que ce dernier avait montré, il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire, et l'ancien commandant de la garde prétorienne le savait fort bien : il donna lui-même sa démission pour se retirer sur ses terres. Les prétoriens furent réaffectés à différents corps d'armée de sorte que la garde fut totalement dissoute. Et Maximus, qui songeait toujours à sa propre retraite, prit avec lui Claudius pour le préparer à lui succéder, avec Dias comme second.

Parallèlement, il lui fallut gérer Lucilla. Il était heureux de la voir chaque jour, car c'était toujours pour lui l'occasion de revoir Indira, mais il n'oubliait pas le léger trouble qu'avait amené entre eux le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le soir où le complot s'était enclenché. Lucilla, elle, n'avait rien oublié. Très occupée elle aussi par son propre départ du palais, elle restait malgré tout le plus souvent possible auprès de Maximus, amenant toujours son fils avec elle. Lucius, qui était un enfant vif, intelligent et affectueux, savait apprivoiser n'importe qui et était peut-être le meilleur atour de sa mère, d'autant que Maximus était son héros et qu'il lui vouait une admiration sans borne. En retour, le général, lorsqu'il avait un moment, se faisait un plaisir jouer avec l'enfant ou lui raconter certaines de ses plus belles batailles, au front ou dans l'arène.

La confrontation n'allait pas tarder et Maximus en était conscient. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque Lucilla, un après-midi qu'ils se tenaient sur une des terrasses donnant sur les jardins, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ On dit que tu es toujours décidé à rentrer chez toi, en Espagne ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Toujours.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de rester à Rome ? Tu pourrais être riche, pourtant, et devenir un homme important…

_ La richesse ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, là où je suis né, là où sont mes ancêtres et ma famille.

_ Que vas-tu y faire ?

_ Faire pousser du blé, récolter le fruit de mes vignes.

_ Mais si ta maison est en ruine, est-ce que tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tant d'efforts alors que tu pourrais recommencer ici…

Maximus eut un sourire.

_ Ce qui est en ruine peut toujours se reconstruire. Il suffit de le vouloir, répondit-il simplement.

Lucilla resta silencieuse un moment. Maximus, lui, coula un regard en direction d'Indira, qui venait de passer derrière lui. Elle se dirigeait vers Lucius, occupé un peu plus loin avec un jeu d'osselets qu'il manipulait d'un air très concentré, visiblement perdu dans des calculs compliqués. La jeune esclave s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, lui pointa quelque chose, lui donnant vraisemblablement des conseils.

_ As-tu songé à te remarier ? demanda soudain Lucilla, ramenant à elle l'attention du général.

Il sourit, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ J'y ai songé, oui. Mais je ne suis pas pressé.

_ Si tu restais à Rome, tu pourrais faire un bon mariage.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et Lucilla soutint son regard sans fléchir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de déguiser son discours, il avait déjà compris.

_ Tu serais un bon père pour Lucius. Tu vois bien comme il t'aime déjà, dit-elle simplement. Et moi… moi je pourrais être une bonne épouse, ajouta-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Maximus tourna de nouveau la tête en direction d'Indira. La jeune femme, inconsciente de ce qui était en train de se jouer entre sa maîtresse et l'homme de ses nuits, continuait à discuter avec Lucius.

Lucilla avait suivi son regard.

_ Oui, tu serais un bon père pour lui… répéta-t-elle doucement, croyant que Maximus regardait son fils.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

_ Je suis désolé, Lucilla. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à Rome…

_ Et si je te suivais ? insista-t-elle. Et si je partais avec toi en Espagne ?

Mais le regard de Maximus répondait pour lui et le ton plein d'espoir de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase.

_ Non, Lucilla, ce n'est pas possible. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait espérer des choses que je ne peux pas t'offrir…

* * *

><p>En digne héritière de Marc-Aurèle, habituée à porter un masque de convenances selon les besoins, Lucilla avait accepté avec beaucoup d'élégance le refus de Maximus. Mais leurs relations, dans les jours qui suivirent, furent d'autant plus tendues que le général annonça finalement la date de son départ.<p>

Cela se passa lors de la réunion quotidienne au Sénat à laquelle Maximus et Lucilla assistaient toujours. Bien que la fille de Marc-Aurèle ne soit plus directement concernée par la politique, elle avait été un des plus proches conseillers de son frère et elle possédait des informations vitales pour la réorganisation de la ville. On l'invitait donc toujours, autant par courtoisie que par véritable besoin.

Ce jour-là, on débattit justement de la réorganisation de l'armée. Il s'agissait d'envoyer plusieurs corps d'armée sur différentes frontières de l'empire afin de renforcer les effectifs, car les barbares de tous horizons, profitant de l'instabilité du nouveau gouvernement de Rome, cherchaient à reprendre le terrain perdu.

_ Le général Maximus pourrait emmener ses hommes sur le front germain, fit un des sénateurs. Ce sont nos victoires les plus récentes, celles que nous sommes le plus susceptibles de perdre si nous n'y prenons pas garde.

_ Non, Claudius ira à ma place, répondit Maximus tout net. En ce qui me concerne, je quitte l'armée.

Il y eut dans l'assemblée un vent de protestations.

_ Je vous avais prévenu, lorsque j'ai renversé Commode, que mon but était de mettre Rome entre les mains du Sénat. C'est choses faite, mon devoir est accompli, je m'en vais. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_ Quand comptes-tu partir ? demanda Gracchus.

_ Dans une semaine. Mes hommes sont à vos ordres et je leur fais pleinement confiance. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus le regard doux de Marc-Aurèle pour empêcher Maximus de rentrer chez lui. Il mûrissait cette décision depuis que Commode était mort, et il savait qu'il ne laisserait plus personne – pas même le Sénat – lui retirer sa récompense ultime : quitter l'armée.

Contrairement aux autres, Gracchus était bon joueur. Il avait compris que l'ancien gladiateur était un homme de parole, et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir tenu parole. Si les autres sénateurs voyaient là une perte importante – on n'avait jamais assez d'homme de confiance pour prendre l'armée en main – il comprenait qu'il était temps pour Maximus de se retirer, comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Mais il n'était pas non plus naïf. Même si Maximus avait fait passer le bien-être de ses hommes avant lui, il ne partirait sans doute pas les mains vides.

_ Alors, général, en plus de notre reconnaissance éternelle pour tes services, quelle récompense réclames-tu ?

Derrière, les sénateurs se mirent à gronder et à protester. Gracchus aurait dû faire lui-même une offre à la hauteur de ce que le Sénat pouvait se permettre, plutôt que laisser le général décider seul. À présent, Maximus pouvait demander n'importe quoi.

_ J'ai repéré deux très bons chevaux, dans les écuries du palais, fit celui-ci d'une voix tranquille. Je voudrais aussi une mule, des vivres, des couvertures... et ma solde de ces trois dernières années.

Il y eut un silence. On attendait la suite, mais elle ne vint pas.

_ C'est tout ? demanda Gracchus, surpris.

_ C'est tout… pour moi. Mais je demande aussi la liberté pour cette femme.

Il se leva et désigna Indira, debout derrière sa maîtresse, absente et les yeux baissés, comme à son habitude. Sur le moment, la jeune esclave ne réagit même pas, mais comme Lucilla se trémoussait sur son fauteuil et qu'on s'agitait autour d'elle, elle finit par lever la tête et croisa le regard de Maximus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_ Indira m'a aidé à quitter Rome et à rejoindre mon armée. Sans elle, Commode m'aurait pris et je serais mort. Elle a amplement mérité la liberté et de l'or pour faire de sa vie ce que bon lui semblera.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lucilla de réagir. Elle bondit de son siège et se tourna vers son esclave, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler. Puis, furieuse, elle tourna les talons et quitta le Sénat en faisant voler les voiles de sa stola autour d'elle.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Indira qui n'avait pas bougé, raide comme une statue.

_ Hé bien, j'ignore ce que tu as fait, ma petite, reprit Gracchus sur un ton ironique, mais il semble que tu aies gagné ta liberté…

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Maximus.

_ Est-ce tout, général ?

_ C'est tout. Rome est à vous, conclut celui-ci.

Le temps qu'il s'adresse à Gracchus puis se tourne de nouveau vers Indira, celle-ci avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Le soir, la jeune esclave ne se faufila pas dans les appartements de Maximus, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.<p>

Inquiet, celui-ci attendit jusqu'à la nuit noire. Puis, il descendit vers les cuisines où se tenaient la majorité des esclaves lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus auprès de leurs maîtres.

_ Toi ! fit Maximus en interpellant une jeune femme qu'il lui semblait reconnaître. Tu connais Indira, non ?

_ Tout le monde ici la connaît, maître. Que puis-je faire pour te servir ?

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Indira ? fit la jeune femme, surprise.

_ Oui, Indira ! Où est-elle ?

_ Elle a quitté le palais, maître. Il paraît qu'elle a obtenu sa liberté.

_ Elle est partie ? Où ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie, c'est tout.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je n'en reviens pas ! 3 ans de délai, 2 romans, 3 FF en cours, et EN VOILÀ ENFIN UNE DE TERMINÉE ! YOUHOUUUU ! :D_

_Allez, allez, zou ! On ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers, on abandonne la Rome antique et on plonge dans le XIXème siècle, maintenant ! Entre une FF sur l'Angleterre georgienne de 1800 et un 3ème roman sur le Canada français de 1880, je suis sûre que je vais m'y retrouver…_

_En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, et bon vent à Maximus !_

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent sans qu'Indira remette les pieds au palais et Maximus dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Libre, elle avait empoché son or et était partie commencer une nouvelle vie, tel qu'il l'avait souhaité pour elle. Après les services qu'elle avait rendus à l'empire, ce n'était que justice.<p>

Une justice qui avait pourtant pour le général un goût de cendres.

Les premiers jours, il avait espéré, attendu. Puis, le temps passa et son attitude changea. Il devint plus maussade, impatient, presque agressif. Il perdit tout intérêt dans les préparatifs de son départ et passa le plus clair de son temps dans les écuries, à soigner et monter les deux superbes bêtes qu'il avait réclamées.

Une bien maigre récompense, maintenant qu'Indira avait disparu.

Car il avait imaginé l'emmener avec lui en Espagne. Il avait longuement ruminé ce projet, persuadé que la vie lui serait douce à ses côtés et pourrait atténuer les pertes qu'il avait subies. Il avait voulu mourir – souvent ! – et fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça, mais les dieux s'étaient obstinés à le laisser vivre. Peu à peu, il avait fini par accepter cette seconde vie, et lorsqu'il avait rencontré Indira il s'était enfin senti prêt à la vivre pleinement, jusqu'au bout.

Mais sans elle, rien n'avait plus de sens.

Pourtant, le temps suivait cruellement son cours, insensible aux espoirs déçus du général, et le jour de son départ pour l'Espagne arriva.

Il ne restait plus grand monde, au palais. Lucilla avait quitté les lieux quelques jours plus tôt pour une de ses résidences, sur les hauteurs de la ville, en emmenant son fils et une bonne partie des serviteurs. Les adieux avec Maximus avaient été neutres, plein de cette réserve dont la jeune femme avait si souvent fait preuve lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, et qui avait fait qu'à l'époque Maximus n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Gracchus, la veille, était lui aussi venu saluer le général une dernière fois, au nom du Sénat mais aussi en son nom propre.

_ Lorsque je t'ai vu, dans cette pièce de l'école de gladiateurs, tu n'avais pas grand-chose à voir avec le héros superbe qui s'était battu dans le sable de l'arène toute la journée. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance en paroles, mais je ne te l'ai réellement ressentie que lorsque tu es arrivé à Rome avec tes cinq mille hommes, comme tu l'avais promis. Il y a quelque chose en toi d'honnête et de franc, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

Maximus avait souri.

_ C'est parce que tu passes trop de temps parmi les sénateurs… avait-il répondu.

Gracchus avait souri à son tour et lui avait accordé une longue poignée de main chargée de sens.

À l'aube, dans une nuit encore noire où l'horizon bleuissait à peine, Maximus avait finalement quitté les luxueux appartements qu'il avait occupés ces dernières semaines. Vêtu d'une simple tunique brune, un épais manteau agrafé aux épaules, son glaive à la ceinture et de solides sandales aux pieds, il avait parcouru une dernière fois les couloirs d'un palais qu'il espérait bien ne plus jamais revoir, et était sorti par une petite porte, à l'heure où les premiers esclaves se lèvent pour rallumer les foyers.

Dans l'écurie où attendaient ses chevaux et sa mule, un jeune écuyer couché dans le foin s'était réveillé en sursaut en l'entendant arriver et l'avait aidé à charger sur les bêtes les vivres et les quelques affaires qu'il emportait et qu'il avait fait préparer la veille. Dans les poches de la selle de son cheval, il glissa le sac d'or qui contenait la solde qui lui était due. Gracchus s'était montré généreux, il y avait ajouté un très large pourboire. Quant à la mule, elle portait – en plus d'une bonne quantité de vivres et de quelques armes – le seul indice qui trahissait encore le passé du général-gladiateur : la belle armure de cuir noir que Proximo lui avait offerte et qu'il avait fait décorer de chevaux argentés.

Puis, alors que l'horizon se chargeait de pourpre, éclairant le ciel toujours un peu plus, Maximus quitta le palais à pieds, tirant par la bride les trois bêtes attachées les unes aux autres et qui suivaient docilement. Il partit en direction d'une des portes du nord-ouest sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>La journée fut maussade. La plupart du temps, Maximus marchait aux côtés de ses montures, car l'exercice lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais il ne se dépêcha pas non plus, de sorte que les bêtes n'étaient pas trop fatiguées et suivaient sans difficulté. Il croisa plusieurs paysans et voyageurs sur son chemin, mais n'engagea la conversation avec aucun. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et avançait machinalement, aussi absent qu'un fantôme : tout ce qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur son chemin n'avait que peu d'importance.<p>

Il lui fallu pourtant s'arrêter quelques fois pour remplir ses gourdes d'eau et faire boire les chevaux. En fin d'après-midi, il fit une nouvelle pause, quittant la route pour descendre en contrebas, au bord d'un large ruisseau.

Agenouillé près de l'eau, il remplissait une de ses gourdes de peau lorsqu'il entendit sans y prendre garde le trot d'un cheval, plus haut, sur la route. Le cheval et son cavalier passèrent tout droit. Mais un instant plus tard, le cavalier fit demi-tour et ramena sa bête.

Cette fois, en entendant l'animal s'arrêter, Maximus se retourna, déjà sur ses gardes. Il voyait le cavalier à contre-jour, mais la silhouette lui parut étrangement familière. Trop, même.

_ Indira ? murmura-t-il.

Le cavalier donna un coup de bottes à sa monture et la fit descendre dans le contrebas, près du ruisseau. Cette fois, Maximus ouvrit grand ses yeux.

C'était bien elle. Elle avait revêtu une tenue d'homme dans le même genre que ce qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait tiré Maximus du guet-apens dans lequel il s'apprêtait à tomber et elle portait de nouveau sa longue tresse sur l'épaule. Son cheval était harnaché comme pour un voyage de quelques jours. L'esclave avait disparu et faisait de nouveau place à l'étrange aventurière qui avait tant impressionné le général, dans les bois d'Ostie.

_ J'ai failli passer sans te voir, lui dit-elle.

_ Tu me cherchais ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

_ Je suis allée au palais ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Je savais que tu partais et je voulais t'attendre à la sortie, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te sauverais comme un voleur, à la nuit noire.

Comme pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne s'enfuie pas de nouveau, Maximus s'était approché du cheval qu'elle montait et avait pris la bête par le mors, lui flattant doucement le front et l'encolure pour l'apaiser.

_ Plus rien ne me retenait au palais, répondit-il d'un ton très doux.

_ Tu vas en Espagne ?

Il acquiesça, incertain de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu veux de la compagnie ?

Cette fois, il sourit largement.

_ Indira, descend de ce cheval… fit-il avec un soupir impatient.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme jeta une jambe par-dessus la tête de sa monture et se laissa glisser au sol. Maximus l'attrapa au vol et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je te veux toi, murmura-t-il, le visage plongé dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il aperçut au loin les premières maisons de Tiujillo, le cœur de Maximus bondit dans sa poitrine et il éperonna son cheval. Derrière lui, Indira suivait avec les deux autres bêtes.<p>

Peu de temps après, au sommet d'une petite colline, l'ancien général sauta à terre et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour l'accueillir. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la fit s'avancer sur un petit promontoire d'où on avait une vue dégagée.

_ Regarde, dit-il en embrassant d'un geste une partie des collines et des vallons devant eux, c'est tout cela, chez moi.

_ Toutes ces terres sont à toi ?

_ Les champs sont en mauvais état, mais on replantera. Les vignes aussi sont à moi. Et là-bas, c'est là que ma mère faisait paître les vaches quand j'étais jeune.

Au loin, au bout d'une grande allée plantée de cyprès, on apercevait quelques murs blancs et une partie du toit d'une maison. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais le soleil magnifique éclairait la scène d'une lumière superbe.

_ Bienvenue chez toi, Maximus, murmura Indira en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Et alors que Maximus, pris d'une étrange émotion, se remplissait les yeux de ce paysage abandonné, mais ô combien prometteur, Indira revint vers les chevaux et les mena par la bride en direction de la maison.

Alors Maximus s'agenouilla et prit dans ses mains une poignée de terre toute chaude de soleil et la respira un moment. Elle sentait bon le foin et la craie.

Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se frotter les mains avec un peu de terre ou de sable avant ses combats, pour se donner une meilleure prise sur le manche de son glaive. Avec le temps, c'était aussi devenu une façon de découvrir quelle terre allait peut-être le voir mourir.

Et alors qu'il levait les yeux et regardait les hanches d'Indira balancer doucement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sur le chemin, il se frotta machinalement les mains avec cette terre sèche et douce.

C'était cette terre-là qui le verrait mourir. Mais sans glaive, cette fois.

Et pas maintenant.

Pas maintenant.

**FIN**


End file.
